


Enemies with Benefits

by 0idontknow0



Series: Something More than We Intended [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Multi, Rating: NC17, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 32,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1284265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0idontknow0/pseuds/0idontknow0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy are enemies with benefits.</p><p>Continued in From 'Enemies to Bondmates'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Why Albus Severus Potter Takes So Long to Shower

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:**  All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and publishers. No offence is meant by this fan fiction and this is made purely for fun.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well... the title and pairing sort of says it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** For [](http://enchanted-jae.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://enchanted-jae.livejournal.com/)**enchanted_jae** ’s JMDC#78 _Five more minutes_.

 

 

Albus sighed in content as warm water beat down on his scalp and shoulders. He moved around so that his entire person would get drenched before he grabbed the soap and began to lather himself. There was a soft _crack_ just beyond the curtain and he sighed and rolled his eyes despite the smile that tugged at his lips. He heard the rustling of clothes and licked his lips before he pulled the shower curtain back so that he could watch the person undress.

It had become a sort of routine for them over the summer and, as difficult as it was for them to get along outside of these moments, he found himself looking forward to seeing the other man. Now whenever Albus saw him in public his cock would stir and he would have to wank the moment he found himself alone, despite the fact that every exchange of words between them was full of insults and degradation. He wrapped his hand around his cock and gently stroked himself, the water having already rinsed the suds off of his body. He used his free hand to push his hair out of his face so he could get a clearer view.

In front of him Scorpius Malfoy was smirking as he finished unbuttoning his shirt. The blond watched him wanking as he teasingly slid out of the garment. His muscles were well defined, no doubt from Quidditch and work, and his skin was smooth and pale, save for the 3 freckles on his left shoulder –Albus hated that he even remembered they were there. Malfoy pried his belt open and took a ridiculous amount of time to unzip his trousers, revealing an already bulging erection and a lack of pants. Albus’ hips twitched forwards and his throat went dry the moment he saw the thick, flushed cock. The man slid the trousers off and walked over to the shower, cock bobbing with every step.

Albus closed his eyes as Malfoy pressed a warm hand on his chest and pushed him gently. He stepped back obligingly so that the other man could step in and pull the curtain behind them. He groaned softly when he felt Malfoy’s body press against his. Lips claimed his and a hand pulled his away from his cock. Hands cupped his jaw and his found themselves on Malfoy’s hips and then cupped his arse and kneaded it leisurely. Albus heard a groan and gasped when Malfoy ground his hips into his. The muscles under his palms flexing deliciously.

Soon their kiss, slow and languorous, became heated and desperate. Malfoy’s hands explored Albus’ body, caressing all of his most sensitive areas, before settling on his arse. The blond nipped at Albus’ jaw, ear and neck and licked and sucked at places he had not known were sensitive until these rendezvous had started. Albus gasped and felt his cock twitch when a hand slid lightlyover it and his balls before a finger massaged his perineum and slid over his entrance. He writhed and bucked his hips. Malfoy laughed gently into his ear before Albus felt the finger begin to nudge its way inside of him. He muttered a Lubrication Charm and lifted a leg onto the side of the shower before he ground against the finger, gasping whenever his prostate was brushed. A second finger slid inside and he nearly moaned when the man scissored them. By the time three fingers were deep inside of him he was fucking Malfoy’s hand enthusiastically and trying not to cry out too loudly, the shower could only drown out so much. He could feel the pre-come leaking out of his cock and when Malfoy pulled his fingers out Albus could not wait to be fucked.

Malfoy grabbed him and turned him around before he positioned himself and pushed his way inside. Albus groaned at the slight burn but he loved it. He ground against Malfoy impatiently and gasped when the blond pulled back and slammed home. Malfoy ran a hand down Albus’ back and pushed him so that he was bent over and then began to thrust at a steady pace, quickly picking up speed. Albus nearly cried out when his prostate was hit and had to press his knuckles to his mouth. Malfoy must have noticed because soon after a hand was covering Albus’ mouth and muffling his moans. Malfoy was doing a bloody good job of stifling his own sounds of pleasure.

Malfoy slammed into Albus _hard_ and ground against him. He pulled out slowly and did the same again, and again, almost pulling all the way out, before he-

“Al!” came his mother’s voice from the door.

-slammed back inside and hit Albus’ prostate. Malfoy, the bastard, just kept at that bloody angle.

“Al, you’re taking _forever_. Lily needs to get ready as well. She's got her interview for that internship at St. Mungo's,” his mother continued.

He wanted to moan and he wanted to gasp. Malfoy pulled his hand away and Albus had to struggle to stop himself from giving them away. “F- _fiiive_ more-” _fuuuuck_ , he thought as Malfoy started to fuck him in earnest again. Now that the prat had the angle down he was hitting Albus’ prostate regularly and it was wonderfully maddening.

“Al?”

“Fivemoreminutes!” he rushed. Pleasure was rushing through him and catching a glance of the semen dripping from his cock was _not_ helping him to clear his head enough to reply properly and neither were the sounds of their fucking or Malfoy's gasps. His legs were trembling and he was close, he could feel it.

“What?”

Merlin he was close. He glanced behind him and saw Malfoy biting his lip in an effort to keep quiet, occasionally opening his mouth in silent moans. “I’m coming! Give me... Five... M- _ooooh_ -re... Minutes...” he managed.

His balls clenched and he tightened around Malfoy as he shook and pulsed his pleasure out into the bath, the water carrying away any trances of it. The other man had clapped a hand over Albus' mouth in time to stifle the cries that had escaped him before his legs gave way and he slid to the floor.

He was still clenching when he felt Malfoy move him so that his torso was out of the bath. The blond was near his climax and wasted no time in fucking himself to completion. His thrusts soon became erratic and he slammed into Albus one last time. Albus felt Malfoy begin to pulse and liquid heat flooded into him, Malfoy gasping and half groaning through it before he bit down _hard_  on Albus' shoulder. The blond pulled Albus’ hips as close to him as possible as he rolled his hips and rode out the orgasm. Albus whimpered as sparks of pleasure ignited in his core the few times his prostate was touched and as pain flared through his shoulder. He could swear those teeth broke through his skin. They stayed like that, grinding leisurely as Malfoy lapped at the wound, his cock went flaccid and Albus no longer worried about being able to stand. Merlin knew he would not be able to walk to his room normally. Not with how enthusiastic Malfoy had been.

Albus turned around and began snogging Malfoy and relishing the way their bodies slid together before they lathered up and rinsed off. By the time they were drying off there was a banging on the door.

“Albus, for Merlin’s sake wank on your own time!” Lily yelled.

“I’m just putting my clothes on!” he yelled, as he slid his shirt on, “Good Godric.”

He glared at Malfoy as the man fought a laugh.

“Bloody hurry up then!”

Before Malfoy apparated home he gave Albus a slap on the bum before he said, “Don’t go healing that bite mark, Mop Head.”


	2. Why Albus Severus Potter Takes So Long to Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  Albus and Scorpius go to a gala. Separately of course but Albus has something planned.

 

 

 

 

Scorpius sighed when he saw Albus Potter apparate into his rooms. He locked the door and cast a Privacy Charm before he said anything. He and Potter had become fuck buddies but still could not stand one another outside of their trysts, and right now Scorpius was getting dressed to go out so he wanted the man to leave. He did not have time for a shag.

"I'm busy, Mop Head," he drawled.

"I know that, Hob," Potter said, before he flopped onto Scorpius' bed. "You're going to that gala tonight right?" If he was not busy getting ready he would have had his way with Potter, sprawled teasingly on his bed.

"I am. What's it to you?" he asked, as he combed the sides of his hair back tightly.

"I want to fuck tonight," Potter said. "I want to fuck you, payback for last time."

"Payback?" he asked, as he slicked back the hair at the top of his head messily. "If I recall correctly you rather enjoyed the fucking I gave you. If you don't get to the actual point though, Potter, I'm going to revoke your apparition rights to this room."

"I couldn't sit down properly for the entire day, Malfoy," Potter complained. "I had to cast my own Lubrication Charm."

"Don't be such a tight arse, Mop Head-"

"I can't help it if I'm tight."

" _Don't_  you dare tease me right now, you sod. You could have cast a Healing Charm on yourself or even better, warned me if I was being too rough with your delicate arse," he said. He went for his trousers but was stopped by the brat currently occupying his bed.

"Wait, wait, wait. I said I wanted payback you toss pot. Here," Potter said, as he pulled out a small, silver anal plug.

"Really, Potter, tonight?" he asked, despite the way this cock had begun to swell. He would have to change into a tighter pair of pants if he would have any hope of hiding his oncoming erection.

"Yes, tonight. I'll be there and I want to watch you suffer," Potter said. The man murmured an incantation and the plug wasinstantly lubed.

"Make this quick," Scorpius muttered, as he pulled his pants off and walked over to the bed. He knelt over Potter and hummed when he felt lubricant conjure at his entrance.

Potter slid a digit inside of him and worked it slowly before he added a second finger. When Scorpius had begun to rock against the man's fingers they were pulled out and the plug, cold and hard, was pushed inside of him. He groaned as it prodded his prostate. The fucker was using an  _enchanted_  plug. Scorpius knew which one it was the moment it positioned itself by his prostate. It would expand should Potter wish it to, pulsate or fuck him even. Tonight was going to be torturous and sweet.

"Slip me a cock ring would you," he said. He did not want to ejaculate in his pants if he could prolong his orgasm.

"Kinky little fucker," Potter said, as he summoned one from Scorpius' trunk.

He licked his lips as Potter slid it onto him. "Like you're not a dirty little slut yourself. Should I tell Perret about these little sex sessions we have?"

"I'm surprised you haven't already," Potter said distantly, as he ogled Scorpius' cock. He licked a stripe up the underside and the pulled away. "Anyway, I've got to get ready. Fuck you later."

"Tosser."

 

* * *

Other patrons socialized and walked about as Scorpius and his father discussed business with a few of Draco's partners and he sipped his champagne and laughed at jokes when necessary. When they had managed to get away from the other patrons Scorpius rubbed his temple and sighed.

"Something the matter?" his father asked.

He shook his head, "No, I'm fine. It's just that Jones' rambling was becoming exhausting."  _And I'm bloody randy._

"Indeed," Draco said. "Ah, the Potter's have arrived."

Scorpius did not need to see the arrival of the Potters to know that the junior Mop Head was with them. He felt the plug pulse teasingly inside him and knew they had arrived. He half wished Potter would enlarge the plug instead. He wanted to be stretched more.

"Ah, Draco," said Harry Potter in a friendly tone. He was not sure when their father's had put aside their differences but their friendship was a bit of an obstacle. It forced contact between him and Potter and they had to feign pleasantries with one another.

"Harry, it's been quite some time since I last saw you," his father said, as they grasped each other's forearms and shared a look that, as far as he knew, none of their family members were yet to understand.

"It has, it has," Mr. Potter said, before turning his attention to Scorpius. "Scorpius, good to see you."

He shook the hand that was outstretched to him and tried to keep his voice steady as the plug hummed lightly inside of him, "Likewise, Mr. Potter."

"You've been well I hope?" the man asked. Scorpius caught a glance of Mop Head and the man held a wicked grin.

"Yes, I h-have, apologies something caught in my throat," he said, wanting to strangle his sex partner for deciding to toy with him while he was speaking. The plug had started to hum violently. His father cast him a sidelong glance but he ignored it.

"Harry, there was something you had wanted to ask me last we wrote," Draco said. "Albus, Lily, good to see you."

"Hullo, Mr. Malfoy," they said.

"Yes, I was going to ask you about that business you have in Florence," Mr. Potter said, as he and Draco walked off.

"Malfoy," Lily said politely. She wore a set of elegant black robes and had her hair pinned up neatly. Scorpius often got along with her.

"Potter," he said. "You look fetching." He swallowed as the plug threatened to pull itself out of him.

"Likewise."

"Hob," Mop Head said, in a bored tone. The man was wearing deep blue robes with a pair of black trousers.

"Mop," he replied. "No concubine on your arm tonight?"

" _Don't_ talk about Amelia that way," Mop Head spat, as the plug enlarged itself and Scorpius had to squirm at the fullness of it. There was a dangerous glint to Potter's eyes then. "You who jumps from one desperate bed to another. Figured out whether you fancy blokes or women as yet?"

"I don't need a preference Potter, so l-ong as I get satisfaction out of it," he said.

"Really, you two are running out of things to insult each other about," Lily said. "Oh, is that Amelia over there?"

Potter and his sister walked over to the man's oblivious girlfriend and Scorpius went in search of Lysander Scamander. He was supposed to be attending the gala and it had been some time since they had any sort of meaningful conversation.

The other blond was by the bar and Scorpius laid a hand on the small of his back. Lysander turned and smiled when he saw that it was him. They had once attempted a relationship but both of them were too alike for it to have worked properly so instead they opted for a friendship and the occasional snog. They caught up with one another, since Lysander had been in Columbia recently, and discussed the differences in culture that the other had come across. Scorpius pausing every now and then to collect himself, shift his weight or sip his drink when he threatened to make obscene noises.

The plug was not humming inside of him any more but pulsating, expanding and contracting languorously. He suggested that they have a seat at one of the empty tables and was more than relieved when he did not have to worry about Potter doing something that would cause his knees to buckle under him. At some point he had to clench his hand so tightly that it hurt. He knew he had let a few grunts slip out but how was he to stifle them when his arse was stretching and being stimulated while his cock tingled with every brush of his trousers against the bloody erection? Not to mention the sudden, intense way the plug would hum inside of him at times.

"You kinky little rascal," Lysander whispered, as he discreetly slid his hand under the table.

"Lysander, don't you dare start to tease me," he hissed, as the hand went up his thigh.

"Scorpius," his father called, "have you seen Pansy? Lysander."

"I... haven't seen her n- _oh_ ," he said, as Lysander's hand found his cock and _squeezed_ , "no."

"Mr. Malfoy," Lysander nodded, stroking Scorpius.

"Thank you, boys," Draco said, as he gave them a stern look before he walked off with Blaise Zabini, who chuckled, no doubt, at the situation. Scorpius was certain his father and god-father suspected frivolous behaviour but so long as no one found out he would hear no complaints from them.

"Would you stop it, Lys- _ahn_ -der," he hissed. As if the plug was not already enough stimulation on its own the man had to go and add to it. It no longer hummed but it was larger than before and was filling him deliciously and prodded at his prostate depending on how he moved. He had to struggle not to fuck himself on it and into the hand that would not stop teasing him. " _Please_."

"Haha, fine. But do tell me what's got you all hot and bothered," the man said huskily.

"Enchanted plug," he said in relief, as the hand moved from his cock.

"You know, Scorpius, your kinks are what I miss most about our train-wreck relationship."

"Hmph, as if you yourself aren't – _shiiiit_ " he hissed quietly, and practically convulsed in the chair. He would have come were it not for the resistance the ring provided. He needed Potter to fuck him and he needed him to do it  _now_. He ignored the heat in Lysander's eyes as the man patted him on the back, making it look as if Scorpius had choked on something, and looked around for the Mop Head. The man was dancing with his girlfriend. Scorpius glared at him and was only met with the raise of a brow. "Fucker."

"You and Al still having hate fucks?" Lysander asked casually.

"What do you think, Lysander?"

"I want in."

"Definitely not tonight. But I can think of ways to include you in some future trysts, yes."

"Do that and I'll distract Amelia long enough for you to steal Al away for a shag."

"Done."

Lysander smirked and got up before making his way to the dance floor and propositioning a young witch. Scorpius watched as the other blonde waltzed around gracefully. When he came near Potter and his girlfriend there was a shriek and a shattering of glass as a champagne flute managed to get tipped over onto her dress robes and fell to the floor. Lysander continued to dance with a quick, concerned glance cast in the direction of the couple. When the woman ran off to the bathroom Scorpius snatched Potter away quietly and pulled him into the nearest alcove before casting privacy charms.

"What the fuck, Malf-"

Scorpius gave him so time to complain however. He simply snogged Potter and ground his erection against the other man's hips. Potter cursed and spun them around, shoving him solidly against the wall. He hissed at the pain but resumed his exploration of Potter's mouth as the other pulled at his own trousers and pulled his already hard cock out. Scorpius wasted no time in sliding to his knees and sucking the other man off.

He bobbed and laved as he fondled Potter's balls, the cock in his mouth becoming fully erect under his ministrations. When Potter started to fuck his mouth he pulled back and pulled his trousers and pants down enough for the other to be able to fuck him. He did not have the time or patience to undress. He went on all fours and raised his arse while Potter knelt and spread his cheeks.

"Hurry the fuck up, Potter," he hissed, unable to stop himself from whining.

The man slid the plug out and conjured more lube before he plunged inside and  _stopped_.

" _Move_ ," he spat, as he began to push back.

"What is it that you want me to do exactly?" Potter asked dumbly, as he ground his hips far too slowly.

"Potter," he hissed, trying to get some movement. But every time he attempted to fuck himself on the other man's cock he would move in the same bloody direction as him.

"Hmm? What was that? You want me to go back to Amelia?"

Scorpius groaned in frustration and then whimpered when Potter started to pull out. "No, for fuck's sake, Potter, I- damn it- I want you to fuck me."

"I didn't hear you."

"I want you to fuck me, Potter,  _now_... Pleeeease."

With that Scorpius felt the other man begin to fuck him swiftly. When his orgasm came he sobbed and shot his load onto the ground. He finished Potter off with a blow job and swallowed the load that shot down his throat before they tidied up and went their separate ways, Scorpius finally able to focus on something other than his arse.


	3.  Why Office Number Seventeen Was Locked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  Albus goes back to work and is sexually frustrated. Malfoy fixes that, albeit a bit roughly.

 

 

Albus sighed as he signed his report. His week off ended two weeks prior and now he was bound to be sexually frustrated for extended periods of time. He could easily arrange time to spend with his girlfriend Amelia but she was not one for very rough sex and very rarely opted for experimenting with toys so he was missing that tosser Scorpius Malfoy, the bane of his existence and the best fuck of his life. Pity they could not agree with one another, but then Albus suspected that the sex might get boring without all the hate driving it. They could fuck one another with reckless abandon and not have to worry too much about the emotional state of the other.

A few days since being back at work, in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, he had gone in with a plug in his arse. He was wishing he had done that today so he could have a good wank or fuck himself on it while he sat at his desk. He sighed and went to replenish his mug of coffee before going through his files. He would have to go out into the field tomorrow to assess various reservations that tended to endangered or injured creatures and needed to read up on them.

When he got back to his office the door shut behind him and he turned around only to be met with Scorpius Malfoy, leaning lazily on the wall and looking wonderfully dishevelled.

"How the hell did you get in here, Hob," he spat, despite the way his cock twitched in anticipation.

"The wards on your office are mediocre," Malfoy said, as he took a seat. "I've been thinking about our trysts."

Albus sighed and sat at his desk. "What about them?"

"I reckon we can have a threesome. I've already found someone."

"You  _what_?" he asked, as he shot to his feet. He quickly made his way around the desk. "Malfoy, I don't have to tell you that using that gob of yours to blabber about our fucking is  _not_  a good idea."

"Ever the hot-tempered buffoon. We, or rather you, need not worry about this getting out," Malfoy said, as he helped himself to one of the candies Albus kept in a jar nearby. The sod took a lolly of all things.

"If word gets out to Ame-"

"Yes, yes, I know. Maybe if you just told her you were fucking someone on the side then you would not have to worry so much. Don't tell her it's me though. I'd rather not have to talk to her and her awful face."

"Don't talk about her like that, Hob, you-"

"Anyway," Malfoy said, getting up as he sucked the lolly, "we're doing far too much talking. Just know that someone else will be joining us the next time I show up. Now, how about a frot?" Malfoy pushed him so that Albus was sitting on the desk.

"Who the bloody hell are you carrying, Malfoy?" he asked, attempting to get up but Malfoy was too quick. He climbed onto Albus' lap in an instant, shifting until he was sitting soundly on his cock.

Malfoy pulled the lolly out of his mouth, sucking on it all the while and causing blood to rush Albus' cock. "Lysander," he said, as he began to gyrate his hips.

" _Lysander_? What? Why- Wait, did you lock my door?" he asked, suddenly worried about being found.

"Because he's a good fuck and he wants to," Malfoy said, as he continued to grind and twirled his tongue over the lolly far too seductively. "And no, I didn't. Perhaps you should lock it? Or leave it, I rather like the thrill."

"Well  _I_  don't," he said, as he cast a quick  _Colloportus_. He spread his legs wider so that Malfoy sat more snugly on him.

"Such a bore," Malfoy drawled. "No wonder we can't get along."

"Hmph, have you even tried?" he asked, as he slid his hands onto the other man's hips and around to his arse.

"Mmm, no. But you haven't either and you and I both like it that way," Hob said, as his gyrating morphed into a rolling motion. Albus spelled their trousers and pants off, the sound of ripping fabric vibrating through the air. He would cast a  _Reparo_  on his after. "You better fix those later," the blond said, taking the lolly and putting it in Albus' mouth, it was cherry. "Or the next time we fuck I'll be the only one getting off."

"Don't know a repairing charm yourself? What's the point of having a wand, Malfoy?" he taunted.

Malfoy cast a wordless silencing charm his way and tugged his head back before biting his neck. "Shhhh. I always enjoy these more when I don't have to listen to you speaking."

Albus glared at the man and ripped his head away. He thrust his hips forwards violently, sending Malfoy off balance. When the man's legs touched the floor he hooked a leg behind one and pushed him onto the floor before pinning him down. Malfoy cursed and flipped them over, the lolly flying out of Albus' mouth. Albus punched Malfoy in the jaw and his head snapped to the side. He took the opportunity to flip them over so that he was on top but Malfoy recovered quickly. Soon they were tussling on the office floor, cocks brushing together on occasion, and somehow Albus ended up on his stomach with a rather upset blonde restraining him.

He felt a wetness inside his arse and before he knew it Malfoy was rooted inside of him. His body jolted and his legs spread wider to allow accommodation for the sudden intrusion. His arse burned but he found comfort in the fact that the man had  _at least_  had the decency to get him lubed up properly. He tried to stop himself from fighting it, to relax his anus, but he kept constricting. He tried to wriggle away a bit but Malfoy pulled him back. Albus' swearing went unheard.

"What the fuck was that for, Potter?" Malfoy spat, "Bet your arse feels like my face does right about now." Malfoy pulled out and then rammed his way inside again. Albus was so  _full_  so  _quickly_. "Except eventually your arse is going start feeling good, rather unlike my face. I think that warrants more than a bit of roughness."

Malfoy lay flush against him and pinned his hands to the ground before he bit Albus' jaw roughly and started to thrust. The burning turned into pleasure and Albus tried to spread his legs even wider. He started to prop himself up on his elbows but Malfoy swiftly shoved him back down to the ground. He wanted to raise himself up and wank but he would have to wait. He would never say it out loud, but having the other man pin him down and have his way with him was a huge turn on and he was enjoying the situation far more than he should. His legs involuntarily spread a bit wider and he tilted his hips up to allow the blond in deeper. His cock twitched repeatedly and he was sure pre-come was oozing out of it.

When Malfoy began to brush his prostate Albus was sure he would have been moaning far too loudly were it not for the silencing charm on him. Malfoy pulled out and ordered him to lie on his side before binding his hands behind his back. When Malfoy re-entered him Albus gave a silent moan. The man felt larger than he did just before, no doubt because his legs were closed, and he relished the stretch. After a good many thrusts Malfoy lifted Albus' leg onto his shoulder and slapped his cock occasionally as he fucked him. Jolts of pleasure ran through him with the sting of each slap, his hips bucking sharply as he gasped. Albus could feel the pleasure building inside of him. His toes were curling and if he could make some sort of noise he would have been whimpering as he writhed. His muscles began to tense and he pressed his forehead to the floor as he panted. Malfoy turned his head and bit down on Albus' leg. Albus shot his load all over his office floor when he felt the teeth sink into his skin. His mouth opened in a silent groan and pleasure pulsed through him. Malfoy kept fucking him and he groaned at the pleasure that continued to run through him. It was a while before the other man reached his climax, wherein he pulled out swiftly and shot his load onto Albus sated body. He would need a number of cleaning charms to get rid of the spunk on his clothes, not to mention the smell.


	4. Why Albus Severus Potter Will Never Put off Another Proposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius owls Albus to visit Malfoy Manor to participate in a _ménage_ à _trios_. He and Lysander are well on their way once he arrives though.

 

 

  


Scorpius laughed and tried not to kick as fingers tickled his feet. He looked down his length and waited for the laughter to subside as lips pressed against the sole of his left foot and travelled to his toes. He licked his lips as a tongue glided along his toes before the man suckled one of them. He moaned and felt his cock twitch in appreciation. That earned him a chuckle and a knowing smile.

"Missed your body," Lysander said, after nibbling on his ankle.

"Likewise," Scorpius said, as he shifted on the bed.

Lysander had begun to make his way down Scorpius' leg, kissing, licking and biting. The man knew his most sensitive areas and their time apart apparently had not dampened his memories. Scorpius let his head fall back as the other man nibbled his inner thigh and stroked his hips, hands running over his pelvis and around to his arse, squeezing and spreading them through his pants. By that point his cock had already swelled and was twitching eagerly. Lysander rose up between Scorpius' legs mouthed him through the fabric. Scorpius ran a hand through the other man's hair, long and lustrous, and reluctantly pulled his head up.

"How about we please each other?" he suggested hoarsely. He rather missed the feel of Lysander's cock and wanted to refresh his memory. "It's been a while and I can't have you do all the work now can I?"

"Love the sound of that," Lysander said smiling. He climbed over Scorpius and kissed him deeply and languorously before he sat back and pulled his pants off, Scorpius doing the same.

Scorpius lay down as Lyansder positioned himself over him. Lysander's knees were on either side of his head and his mouth above Scorpius' cock. Scorpius massaged the globes above him before he took hold of the cock dangling above his face. He pumped his hand and kissed the Lysander's thigh when he felt hands exploring his flank and moving to his inner thighs before fingers wrapped around him. He licked the head and blew on it gently, teasingly, and smirked when Lysander bucked towards him. He thrust into the hand that held him and pulled at Lysander's hips, wanting that slender cock within closer reach of his mouth. He gasped when he was sucked in and licked a stripe up the underside of Lysander's cock from head to balls before sucking on a testicle. He guided the cock to his mouth and began to suck and bob. He laved at it and closed his eyes in concentration when he felt a tongue swirling around the head of his own.

He brushed a thumb over Lysander's balls and began to fondle them as he bobbed. He moaned around the member as he felt a slight brush of teeth on his cock, the way Lysander knew he liked it, and he groaned in frustration when he felt the warmth slide away from him and cool air blew against his wet length.

"Fuck," Lysander groaned, as he ground gently into Scorpius' mouth. "Yeah, yeah, I'm... _mmm_... going back to it. Don't get your knickers in a knot, lover," Lysander said, after Scorpius slapped him on the arse.

He swallowed thankfully around Lysander and received and long, powerful, _wonderful_ suck in return. He felt fingers brush against his balls before they began to fondle them and he rolled his hips before Lysander put a hand on his hip to stop him. Scorpius took the other man in as deeply as he could, relaxing his throat and laying his head all the way back so he could accommodate him. He glided his tongue along Lysander's length and kneaded his arse as he worked carefully. The man moaned around his cock when he swallowed and Scorpius tingled with pleasure.

A finger prodded at his entrance before he felt lubricant on his skin. He groaned as Lysanders finger made its way inside and began to pump, the other man licking at his cock as he did so. The cock in his mouth twitch and he sucked on it more persistently between his moans, Lysander was finger fucking him in earnest.

"Shit, Scorpius, I'm gonna- _uhnnn_ ," Lysander gasped.

He held onto the other man and sucked and swallowed and hummed until he felt the cock pulsing in his mouth and heard the man moan out his name as he came down Scorpius' throat. Lysander pulled his hips back slowly and carefully as Scorpius lazily sucked and lapped. Lysander's hips thrust gently now that Scorpius was not deep-throating him.

"Fucking missed your mouth," Lysander rasped.

Scorpius gave one final suck and released the softening cock with a _pop_. He licked his lips while Lysander crawled lazily forwards so that he could sit up. He kissed the other man's neck and moved so that his cock was near his arse. He ran his hands over Lysander's abdomen before moving up his chest and toying with a nipple. He murmured a lubrication charm and the other blond wriggled in his grasp as he felt it inside of him.

"Well, fuck if that wasn't hot," he heard from the end of the bed. They turned to see Albus Potter lounging in a chair with his trousers open and his cock in his hand. Scorpius had owled him earlier but the prat took his time in getting to the Manor so they had started without him. "Carry on. Don't mind me."

And they did. Lysander sat back onto Scorpius' cock and leaned into him as he adjusted to the fullness inside of him. Scorpius kissed and nibbled on his neck before the other blonde turned his head and claimed his lips, tasting himself in Scorpius' mouth. Scorpius began to rock slowly and Lysander moved with him. They moved lithely as the snogged and when Lysander's head lolled back onto his shoulder Scorpius began to make deeper thrusts as he caressed the man and nibbled at his jaw. He relished the way the Lysander felt around him, hot, moist and _tight_ , adjusting to his every move in more intimate a way than Potter ever could. He gradually picked up his pace and Lysander bent forwards to support himself with his arms right before Scorpius began to thrust more urgently. They were still attuned to one another's bodies. He held onto the other man's hips and began to thrust himself to orgasm.

"Fuck, yes," Lysander moaned, despite being unable to climax again so soon. "Right there, Scor. Right – _oh, fuuck_. Fucking yes!"

" _Mmm_ , missed your arse," he panted, as he felt his orgasm approaching. "Fuck, Lysander. Love it when you clench like that." He thrust hard as he came, Calling Lysander's name as he did. He bucked his hips forwards as he pulsed and collapsed onto the other man, barely catching himself with one arm. He kissed Lysander thoroughly and caressed the small of the other man's back before they separated themselves.

They heard a groan and Lysander chuckled as he saw Potter shooting his load as he pumped his cock. They had forgotten he was there. Scorpius grimaced at the mess on his floor.

"Bloody hell, I'm _not_ going to miss the next one. I swear," Potter panted, as he muttered to himself. "So fucking hot."

"Wonderful of you to join us, Moppy," Scorpius yawned, as he rolled onto the bed, very much ready to get some rest.

"Don't be late next time, yeah Albus?" Lysander said, while he situated himself beside Scorpius. "Oh, and lovely cock you have there."

"Now bugger off, Mop Head," he mumbled, before he drifted off.


	5. How Albus Potter Got Scorpius Malfoy to Forgo Putting a Curfew on His Ward Privileges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a knackering few days at work Albus goes to visit Malfoy, in the middle of the night of course.

 

 

  


It had been a stressful week for Albus. He was tired beyond belief, but was running on the last few dregs of some Wide-Awake Potion. He would never understand how it was that his department ended up having so many crises. At what point in time did it seem sensible for a group of adolescent vampires to raid a Muggle blood bank and then go and get pissed after spiking it with alcohol, while _still_ in Muggle London? Never mind the Statute of Secrecy, the sheer amount of paperwork, damage control and political debates those sort of things caused. Vampires already had a tentative relationship with society and those teenagers had not made it any better.

He Apparated to the Manor wanting to at least manage a shag before the week was out, he and Amelia had not had time with all the extra hours he had to put in and granted that it was almost 3 a.m. she was likely to be sound asleep by now. So was Malfoy, but he did not quite care. He had Apparated into Malfoy's bathroom and then slipped into his room once had shed his clothes. He was about to climb onto the bed when the other man shot up, wand in hand.

_Fucking Unspeakables_ , he thought.

Malfoy gave him a quick glance over before hissing at him, wand still at the ready, "Mop, what the _fuck_ are you doing here at this hour? I should put a time restraint on when you can get in here."

He straightened and knitted his brows, "I want to fuck, obviously. Why the bloody hell else would I visit you in the middle of the night?"

"Only Salazaar knows what goes on in that head of yours," the blond said, as he lay back down. Malfoy rolled onto his stomach and kicked the sheets back, already nude.

Albus grinned and stroked himself as he climbed into the bed. Malfoy would not turn down a shag. He settled himself on the bed and massaged a buttock as he pumped himself. He pushed the flesh to the side so that he could get a glimpse of the other man's hole. Albus leaned down and used both his hands to part Malfoy's cheeks. The other man lifted his arse and pushed back. He leaned over to get Malfoy's wand but the man cast him a vicious glare.

"Do. Not. Touch my wand, Potter," Malfoy warned.

"Well, cast a cleaning charm on yourself then. I'm not licking your arse just like that," he said. He was perfectly fine with rimming Malfoy once he knew the orifice was clean. Hell, Malfoy did the same with him too.

The man swished his wand. "There."

He nodded and leaned back down, parting Malfoy's cheeks once again, and licked a stripe from balls to anus and then between the cheeks. He kneaded the flesh in his hands as he tended to the perineum with swipes of his tongue and grazes of his teeth. Malfoy wriggled with pleasure. Albus moved up to the anus and licked and kissed and teased. He prodded the entrance gently with his tongue and slipped a hand under the other man to stroke him. He gave a few more licks before he darted his tongue inside.

"Oi," he protested, when Malfoy shoved his arse back.

"Fucking get on with it. I want to sleep," said Hob.

Albus slapped Malfoy on the arse before he told him to conjure some lube. He reckoned he really should get on with the fucking before the potion wore off. He knew he would fall asleep once it did. Once Malfoy was slick he picked up a pillow and the other man hoisted himself up so that Albus could slide it under him. He lined himself up and slid inside slowly. He was not quite in the mood for a rough fuck and he was pretty sure he'd run out of energy if he tried for one.

He did not begin thrusting his way in, he simply kept pressing forwards until he was balls deep. Malfoy moaned softly beneath him and shifted himself into a more accommodating position. Albus lay his body on top of the other man's and pushed his legs wider with his own. He felt Malfoy grinding back onto him and bit him slowly, earning himself a hiss and a rather pleasing clench. The man was warm, moist and tight. The squeeze he had on Albus' cock was delicious and if Albus did not need to orgasm at some point he could have stayed there all night, maybe even longer. He hummed in delight at the way Malfoy moved around him.

Grinding his hips, he followed the other man's movements. He kept the pace slow and nibbled at Malfoy's neck. He bit his way down to the man's shoulder and on a harder bite he clenched his arse more tightly, pushing himself deeper.

"Mmm, yes," Malfoy said quietly.

Albus held the other man's hands down and turned his head so that he could snog him. Malfoy shifted himself so that their lips could meet and Albus claimed them with his own. They snogged lazily, biting each other and grinding all the while, Malfoy clenching when he felt inclined to. Their bodies writhed with a harmony that they could not achieve without having their cocks out. Albus clenched his arse tightly and curled his hips inwards. Malfoy tilted his arse up and groaned, breaking the kiss. Albus sucked on the man's lower lip.

"So fucking _tight_ , Hob," he murmured. He rolled his hips and kept up a pace that was as leisurely as the previous.

Albus closed his eyes so that all he could do was feel the way they slid against one another, chest-to-back, arm-to-arm and leg-to-leg. He felt the heat radiating from Malfoy's body and the way his cock felt as it moved inside of him, Malfoy's muscles contracting and relaxing around him. It was tantalizing. He could smell the sex in the air and he could hear his own sounds of pleasure blended in with Malfoy's. The other man would hum in pleasure, gasp or let out a soft groan which Albus took to mean that he had brushed against his prostate. On occasion he would feel the muscles underneath him flexing and for some reason that turned him on even more. He continued to roll his hips, Malfoy meeting him roll for roll, and had to pause and sit up when he felt his orgasm building, slow and sweet.

He adjusted his legs, taking care not to slip out of Malfoy. Albus rested a hand in the small of the blond's back while the other supported him. He resumed rolling his hips and at some point he and Malfoy and began doing something between and roll and a gyration that seemed to be brushing Malfoy's prostate fairly regularly. Malfoy _writhed_ underneath him, more so than he was used to seeing since they normally did not move so tenderly. His back flexed in a way that made Albus able to see almost every movement, the glow of the moonlight making it seem even more sensuous. The man's fingers clutched at the bed sheets and his head was buried in the crook of his arm. With a soft cry and a few huffs Malfoy reached his orgasm, his hips twitching in the middle of a few grinds and his arse clenching along with it.

Albus shifted his hand from the small of Malfoy's back to his hip and pulled him towards him as he arched his back and climaxed right after him. His cock pulsated as hot bursts of semen shot into the other man and flowed around him. He groaned and kept himself rooted in Malfoy until it was over. He fell forwards and more than likely knocked the wind out of the blond. He ground his hips a few more times before the other man started to complain about being unable to breathe.

He slid out and rolled over, catching his breath for a moment, before getting out of the bed. Malfoy grabbed his wand a cast some cleaning charms on the bed and himself, nodding goodbye. Albus went to the bathroom and cleaned himself up before he dressed and headed home.


	6. The Way in Which Scorpius Malfoy and Lysander Scamander Managed to Include an Absent Albus Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus is unable to make another group shag but Scorpius and Lysander already have a remedy for that.

 

 

"There, that should do it," Scorpius said smugly. He raised the chains to the light and watched the magic glimmering through them. They were exceptionally thin and would stop around the collarbone. He and Lysander had been working on them for some time and they were finally complete. He had dealt with the link between the two pieces and Lysander had charmed them so that one could receive information and the other could send it. Scorpius had managed to attune that information to sensations and taste that the wearer of the sender experienced.

"Brilliant," Lysander said, gazing at them as well. "We should use them as soon as possible. I'm itching to see just how effective they are." The man took the silver chain, the sender, and left Scorpius with the gold, the receiver.

"I've got an idea," he said, smirking.

"Do tell," Lysander said, as he clasped the chain around his neck.

"We'll give this one to Potter. The bloke said he can't make it tomorrow, previous engagement."

"Well, I reckon he doesn't have to miss out on the fun now," Lysander said, chuckling. "I hope he's busy when we're using them."

"Why did we ever break up?" he asked.

Later that day Scorpius met up with Potter and delivered the necklace. He told the bloke to wear it, explained what it did and assured the paranoid little tosser that there were no side effects. As if he and Lysander would use something dangerous on themselves. Potter took the jewellery and put it on before dismissing him with a wave of his hand. Potter had apparently had documents to write up by the end of the day and so had no time for a shag, but enough time to get a blow job before he had dismissed Scorpius.

The next evening Scorpius lounged on Lysander's couch while the other man went to fetch the preventative potions they had purchased earlier. They were taken monthly to protect the drinker from all the sexually transmitted infections that were rampant amongst the less cautious. He slid a section of a Clementine into his mouth and rolled his head to the side and watched the other man walk over to him. Once he swallowed the fruit he opened his mouth. Lysander rolled his eyes but poured the potion into his mouth regardless, after downing his own.

Scorpius pulled off another section and held it out to Lysander. The other man took it and ate it as he sat down beside him. They sat listening to the Wizarding Wireless Network. It was time for Witching Hour and the segment was currently playing some rather sultry songs. He lifted his head off of the back of the couch and shifted himself so that he was leaning it on the other man's shoulder. Lysander draped an arm around him and made himself comfortable. He ate another section of the Clementine before feeding one to Lysander and smiled when he felt lips brush his fingers briefly.

He sat up and climbed onto Lysander's lap before sliding another piece of fruit into the man's mouth. Lysander smirked at him and held onto his hips. Scorpius smiled and fed the other man the last last piece of fruit before his bent his head and kissed his neck. He took out his wand and murmured the incantation to activate the necklaces and then rested it on the coffee table. He went back to Lysander's neck and bit and sucked at it until the man tugged his chin up and began to kiss him. Scorpius ran his fingers through Lysander's hair and shifted himself closer to the other man. Lysander tilted his head slightly and Scorpius was granted better access to his mouth. The man glided his tongue long Scorpius' lip and he welcomed it into his mouth, their tongues sliding and pushing. They writhed against one another as they snogged and Scorpius groaned as his cock swelled with delight.

* * *

Albus silently cursed as the felt a change in the necklace. Leave it to Malfoy to choose the least practical moment for Albus to be feeling all these sensations. He was at dinner with his family and Amelia. It was Lily's birthday and they were out at a bistro to celebrate. His father was even there despite the touchy relationship he had with his mother after the divorce. So while they were discussing Lily's internship and how well it was going, Albus was sitting there with the sensation of someone humping him as they sat in his lap snogging him senseless. It tasted very much like Malfoy and... something citrus. He shifted on numerous occasions as he fought with the urge to start humping the air.

His father started asking him when he planned on introducing them to Amelia's parents and he tried his best to answer coherently when he could _feel_ Malfoy unzipping Lysander's trousers as well as the way fabric and skin brushed the man fingers as he _probably_ slid Malfoy's shirt off. He had to pause multiple times in his speaking, because he could once again feel the way Malfoy was snogging Lysander and it was difficult to convince his mouth to do what he wanted it to do rather than snog the air. At one point he nearly choked on his shrimp when he felt the way Malfoy's hand was massaging Lysander's cock and the way that Malfoy's cock felt in Lysander's hand.

* * *

Scorpius moaned into Lysander's neck as he lowered himself onto the other man's cock. He bit Lysander's jaw when he felt a tongue swirling around one of his nipples. Lysander worked his way up to Scorpius' neck and Scorpius rocked back and forth, fucking himself on the Lysander's cock. The other man held onto his forearms and motioned for him to lean back. He did so and held onto the man's arms as he dangled off the couch. Lysander began to rock and Scorpius' head fell back as his prostate sent wave after wave of pleasure through him. They rocked their hips in tandem and Scorpius let out more praises than he had in quite some time.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, _yes_. Ahn... brilliant... so fucking _good_. Yes, Lysander, ye-ah-ah- _OH_. _F-fuck_. More," he carried on, lost in his pleasure.

"You always did... love... this one," Lysander panted. "Fuck, you're  _dripping_ already. Shit, Scorpius, you're so... mmmn... fucking  _flexible_."

"Love that do you?" he asked, as they rocked more quickly. He groaned at the increased friction.

"Don't see why wouldn't," Lysander replied. Scorpius laughed a bit. "Mmm, fuck that felt good. You should... _ooooh_... see the way your... cock twi-mmm-twitches. So fucking beautiful, Scorpius."

"Fuck, I'm gonna come," Scorpius said, when he felt his pleasure building up. He was not quite ready to finish up though. "Stop, stop, wait. Not yet." He sat up with a heave and focused on his breathing. He felt Lysander's cock twitch inside of him and he groaned. "Don't move, don't _move_."

"Not moving," Lysander said, laughing. He wrapped his arms around Scorpius' waist and kissed where ever he could reach. When Lysander laughed his entire body shook with it and Scorpius could feel the vibrations on his cock, balls and in his arse. Not to mention the kisses that peppered his skin, along with the occasion lick and suckle. He tensed and came with a soft grunt, wetting both their stomach's.

"I told you not to move," he grouched, as he slapped Lysander on the arm.

"I didn't move!" Lysander exclaimed in defence.

"You did," he said, as he gave a thrust.

"Either way you've already come, so how about you just fuck me raw?" Lysander proposed, as he kissed him gently.

He ground his hips teasingly as he ran a hand up Lysander's chest. "I don't see why I should," he murmured.

"Because I'm randy," Lysander supplied, before adding, "and because I think you're absolutely brilliant. You're handsome, lithe, intelligent, fucking sex on a stick, with an arse that feels so bloody _good_ right now. More than good in fact."

"Flattery," he whispered, kissing Lysander more deeply, "will get you everything."

* * *

When Albus managed to sneak off to the loo he swiftly locked himself in a stall. Malfoy was riding Lysander hard and fast and it was a wonder he had even made it to the loo. He could feel the man's face pressed against his, or Lysander's really, and his breath warm on his lips when one of them broke their kiss to pant or groan or whatever it was they were doing. He undid his trousers, pulled his cock out and started to wank in time to Malfoy's thrusts. He groaned quietly as he felt the heat and tightness of the other man swallow him repeatedly, as well as the pump of his own hand. Albus stifled a cry as he felt himself orgasm. Malfoy was still riding Lysander vigorously and his spent cock was finding it overly stimulating. He felt it twitch in his hand and watched as it leaked more fluid, groaning as he squirmed from the intensity of it all. He could feel Lysander's orgasm building and his cock twitched in anticipation. When it hit he moaned and gasped in surprise as he shot out another load, smaller than the first and completely unexpected. He made an effort not to slump to the floor of the stall.

Once he caught his breath he cleaned up and headed back out.


	7. How Albus Potter Finally Got to Shag Lysander Scamander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius is away on work when Albus Apparates to the Manor. Lysander's there so why not go for it?

Amelia was on her period and Albus was randy. Before, she had been away for a week at a conference in Scotland and she had gone to bed almost as soon as she had gotten in. After that, well, feminine matters. It had also been quite some time since he and Malfoy had met up since their schedules were clashing magnificently and Albus really was not sure how to proposition Lysander. He locked his room door, thankful that he still lived in the family home rather than with Amelia, and Apparated to the Manor.

Upon arriving Albus shrugged out of his cloak, toed off his shoes and climbed onto the bed. Malfoy shifted and Albus pinched him sharply. There was a yelp and a flurry of movement. When the covers were thrown back Albus was face-to-face with Lysander and practically leaped off of the bed as twin yells escaped them.

"Bloody hell, Albus. That's no way to wake a man up," Lysander said, as he rubbed his arse.

"Where the hell is Malfoy?" he asked, flummoxed.

"Work," Lysander supplied, yawning. He lay back and sprawled himself across the bed. "Did you want a shag? Scorpius might not be back for a few days. He's out on a case."

"Ugh," Albus groaned, "You have got to be shitting me." And when he thought about it, when had he ever sneaked into Malfoy's room without the man waking up and waving a wand in his face?

"So I take it I'm right then?" Lysander asked, as he began to tug at his shirt before pulling it over his head. Lysander had long blonde hair that reached his mid-back but at the moment it was looped through an elastic band. Albus would have preferred if he could have seen it spill over the man's shoulders.

"Uhm, Lysander, what are you doing?" he asked, as he silently hoped the man was suggesting what he thought he was.

"I'm taking my clothes off so we can fuck," Lysander said, rather bluntly. He raised his hips and slid his pants off. Albus began to shed his clothes the second he saw Lysander's cock. He could not wait to see what it looked like when it was erect, not to mention feel it.

"Top or bottom?" he asked, as he stepped out of his trousers and pants.

"Bottom," Lysander said, "I'm in the mood to give a good riding."

Albus licked his lips and climbed into the bed. "I'm more than willing to accommodate you," he said, as he lay atop the other man. He slid his hand to the back of Lysander's head and kissed him thoroughly.

They stayed in that position for a while, snogging and frotting with each other. Albus familiarized himself with Lysander's mouth, running his tongue along the roof, over his teeth, against his tongue. Lysander was just as thorough in his exploration of Albus if not more so. They groped and they touched and Albus moaned softly when Lysander parted his cheeks teasingly.

The other man rolled them over and straddled him. Lysander set his hands on either side of Albus' head and began to roll his hips, rubbing their cocks together. Albus bent his knees and set his feet on the bed. He pulled the other man's face towards his and kissed him some more. He slid a hand between them and held their cocks together to allow for more friction. Lysander moaned into his mouth.

"Want you inside me," Lysander murmured.

Lysander stopped moving atop him and reached for his wand. He used it to conjure some lube on Albus chest before putting it aside. He ran his fingers through it, leaned back onto Albus' thighs and spread his legs so that Albus was getting a full view of his bits. Albus followed Lysanders' fingers with his eyes and watched as the man slid his fingers over his entrance. Albus let out a groan as a finger was pressed inside. He loved to watch when his lovers fingered themselves. Albus swallowed when he saw a second finger disappear inside the man.

"You finished yet?" he rasped, "Because I don't think I can watch you fingering yourself any longer without jumping you."

Lysander laughed and slid his fingers out. He glided his hand in the lube and then slicked Albus' cock. "Knees down," he said.

Albus straightened his legs and watched as Lysander lowered himself onto his cock, engulfing him in heat and tightness. He watched as Lysander leaned back and rested his hands on Albus' knees before extending his legs on either side of him. Lysander closed his eyes and began to rock his hips back and forth. Albus groaned when he realized just how _deep_ he was going.

"Why the fuck haven't I slept with you before?" he asked, as he began to rock his hips.

"How often do you... consider... sleeping with some... of your male friends, Albus?" Lysander asked. It was a fair question since he tended to be the last one to realise when an old friend had grown up to be fairly fit. Lysander was a prime example.

"Fair enough," he said.

After a few moments they synchronized their movements and Lysander began to rock harder, sending Albus deeper inside of him. It was fantastic. He held the man loosely by the hips and watched as his cock bobbed from their movements. Lysander's cock was long and slender, his girth nothing like Malfoy's but his length greater. The length was wonderful too, not abnormally long but definitely longer than average. One day Albus would have it up his arse but at the moment he was perfectly fine with watching it bob and sway.

Lysander let out a moan and paused to grind his hips. The man groaned and leaned back further, Albus shifted and sat up, bringing the blonde's legs up with him. He shifted until he was more comfortable before they began to move again. Lysander was mewling not too long after and his thrusts we harder than before. They kept at it until they were panting and groaning with nearly every movement they made.

In a sudden flash of movement Albus found himself in a position where the man's legs were no longer on his shoulders and Lysander was sitting himself up. Lysander tucked his legs underneath him, and held onto Albus' shoulders before he slid back onto Albus' cock and started to bounce himself up and down swiftly. Albus placed his hands under Lysander's arse and helped him along. He panted as Lysander fucked himself on his cock and muttered a string of 'yes's and encouragements. Lysander was gripping Albus' shoulders tightly, it would definitely bruise later, and his head was flung back as he held a slack jawed expression. Lysander began to buck his hips at the end of his thrusts and was whimpering faintly. Albus held on to him and licked a stripe along the collarbone before him.

"Fuck, Albus," Lysander panted.

"Come... for me," he said, as he wrapped a hand around the man's cock.

"Soon... almost..." the man rasped.

"Shoot your load all... _mmm_... all over me," he groaned.

"Going... to... _mmf ah aah AHN... ah... ooh..._ " Lysander sounded as he came, bursts of semen coating both him and Albus.

After a few more thrust Albus felt his cock pulsing and he moaned at the pleasure that ran through him and the heat that he felt as he filled the other man. Lysander ground his hips slowly, milking him. Albus raised his head and claimed Lysander's lips.

"We should do that again some time," Lysander said, as they lay in Malfoy's bed.

"We should," he agreed.

"Mmm."

"So, what exactly _are_ you doing here if Hob's out on a case?" he asked.

"Hmm? Oh, well we shagged before he left and I guess I just fell asleep in here," Lysander said, as he stretched.

"You two aren't dating again are you? Because I don't need to see him more often than necessary."

"Haha, no, we aren't. We've just been fucking. But we _have_ been spending a fair amount of time together... Anyway, Scorpius isn't _that_ disagreeable, you two just need to have a proper conversation."

"Hmph, the only conversations we have that don't end in quarrels happen to end with orgasms. Just last week we ran into one another at work an-"

"Yes, yes. I know. You two are ridiculous. You don't see Lorcan and Hugo having quite so many arguments do you? They just ignore one another, or cast hateful glances across the room."

"I suppose. But he really is insufferable."

"Besides, if your fathers could put aside their differences I don't see why you two can't."

"Clashing personalities. And I _still_ don't know how they settled their differences. It was a miracle really."

"It was. But you two have clashing personalities that result in amazing fucks. It's an odd sort of relationship. I'm not judging though, or complaining."

"You're too complacent for that."

"No, I'm just a kinky little fucker who enjoys watching the tension between you two."

"Voyeur."

"Mhm. Want to snog until we're too tired to stay awake?" Lysander suggested. Albus did not quite see a problem with it so he rolled over and pulled the other man towards him.


	8. What Albus Potter Did to Relieve Himself After Two Blonde Blokes Got Him Hot and Bothered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old school mate holds a party and Albus attends. The boys happen to be there too, albeit not individually.

 

 

"Amelia has no talent with animals. Don't _ever_ let her near your crup," Albus said jokingly to Lucy Petersworth.

He was at the birthday party of one Sylvia Thomas with Amelia and they were chatting with other attendees. The party had not gotten into full swing as yet. After around an hour the party filled out and people were chatting and listening to music. When dinner was ready they took their seats and waited to be served.

"Is that Malfoy?" asked Michael Finnigan. Albus, and the others at his table, turned around and saw Malfoy walking in with Lysander.

The two looked dashing. Malfoy in white trousers and a charcoal button up with the sleeves pulled up, Lysander in cream trousers and a fitted lattice print button up that was white and... It was more green than blue but Albus did not quite know the name of the colour, only that it reminded him somewhat of the sea. He inwardly hoped they did not pull anything tonight. There were too many people that he knew attending.

"Lysander!" exclaimed Cornelia Bones. She beckoned for him to sit with them and after greeting a few people he did, with Malfoy in tow.

"Cornelia," Lysander said with a smile. He bent down and kissed her cheek.

Lysander greeted the rest of the table and Malfoy smiled and nodded pleasantly at them. The two took their seats, not quite in front of Albus but well within his view. He inwardly expressed a dislike for the person that invented round tables.

House elves apparated around the table and took their orders for fish, chicken or duck and soon they all had their dinners before them. They chatted as they ate and somewhere in the middle of the meal Michael decided that he needed to know just why Malfoy was at the party despite not being a friend of Sylvia's.

"Well, Finnigan, if you must know I'm here as Lysander's date," Malfoy supplied. Lysander gave a smile beside him as he chewed.

"You two are trying that _again_?" Cornelia asked. "If my memory serves me correctly, you didn't mesh too well last time. All you did was snog and molest each one another in between the silliest disagreements.."

"We decided to give it another go," Lysander said. Albus stopped cutting into his chicken and looked up at them.

"You _what_?" he asked, before he could stop himself. If the two were dating now what would happen to their trysts? And _why_ did they wait until they were in _public_ to tell him? The secrecy had Hob written all over it.

"Something the matter, Potter?" Malfoy asked, as he sliced off a piece of his duck.

"Scorpius," Lysander said, "I'd rather you two _not_ have a row while we're out. Save it for another day."

"I agree with Lysander," Amelia said from beside Albus, as she cast him a warning glance. "You two have it out almost every time you see each other. I don't know what you can possibly find to disagree on so often."

"Look, just because we're in the same room doesn't mean we're going to attack one another. We can be civil," he said, offended. "Or at least _I_ can."

"I'm going to ignore that, _Mop_ ," Malfoy sneered. Albus glared at him and refrained from saying anything when Amelia pressed her leg against his. If they were not going to fuck he did not want to see the man.

"I should lock the two of you up in a room for around a month so you can be forced into some sort of peace agreement," said Lysander, as he shook his head. "Or cuff you together."

"Cuff?" Scorpius inquired. Albus rolled his eyes.

"Those Muggle handcuffs you saw in that film we watched," Lysander explained.

Albus protested the idea as images of them having to spend clothed time together formed in his mind. When he saw the look in Lysander's eyes though, he turned back to his food while fighting images of writhing bodies. He got the feeling that Lysander would make his time attached to Malfoy become both a punishment and a pleasure, and from the looks of it Malfoy had realized it as well. He made a concentrated effort not to imagine what Lysander could do to them and tried to get through dinner without spitting insults at Hob, with the exclusion of when they began to discuss their opinions on the latest set of rules that were put in place for certain Magical species.

* * *

After dessert they all headed over to the dance floor. Albus leaned himself against a wall and shook his head as Amelia tried to get him to move. He danced about as well as his father did and would rather not do it unless it was necessary, like at the Ministry function a few months prior. She cocked her head and looked up at him with her big brown eyes and his resolve crumbled. She smiled and pulled him along before spinning around and wrapping her arms around his neck. They moved together and Albus fumbled a few times before he caught the step.

When the music eventually became more casual and upbeat Amelia turned her back to him and pressed her body against his. He rested his hands on her hips and they moved more easily together. When he looked up he saw Malfoy and Lysander grinding on each other in a way that Albus was incapable of doing outside the bedroom. Lysander caught him looking and smirked before whispering something in Malfoy's ear. Both men were practically the same height and neither had to bend  much.

Soon the two blonds were writhing on the dance floor and occasionally sending leers in Albus' direction. He turned Amelia around so that they danced chest to chest, her back to the two men before him. Every now and again he glanced discreetly at them as they ground their hips and groped at one another. Malfoy kissed Lysander and Albus watched as they nipped at each other and glided their tongues over lips that were not their own until he could no longer tell which tongue belonged to which man. They opened their eyes and found Albus', almost in unison, and a wave of lust hit Albus hard.

He tore his eyes away from them and focused on the body that moved with his. He pulled Amelia's hips closer to him and leaned down to capture her lips. She smiled and responded enthusiastically, sliding a leg between his. He was hard and she had probably noticed it some time ago. They ground against one another as they snogged, though not quite as enthusiastically as the blonds, and Albus risked a glance at them. The men had changed position and now Lysander had his back to Malfoy and was slightly bent over as they gyrated on each other, their spines undulating in time with the music. He would not be surprised if they had found some way to fuck each other right there on the dance floor and the thought of it made his cock twitch and his hips buck. He slid his hand down to Amelia's arse and held her firmly against himself as they practically dry humped each other, though probably more discreetly than the other party might. When he glanced at the two men again Malfoy looked at him with lust filled eyes.

Eventually, Albus had had enough of watching Hob and Lysander publicly seduce him. He pulled Amelia away and coaxed her into a secluded area so that they could fuck, and for once she was not complaining about the possibility of getting caught. He reckoned she was pretty bloody horny herself and was glad he had started to kiss and nip and caress her when they were on the dance floor. He cast privacy wards and then claimed her lips with his. He hiked her dress up and slid her knickers down, pulling away so he could get them off of her. She undid his belt and trousers and they fell down to his ankles. He slid his hand between her legs and massaged her clitoris before easily sliding a finger into her entrance.

"Don't bother with the foreplay, Albus. Just fuck me," she said, as she stroked him.

He kissed her and lifted her leg onto his waist before he pressed himself inside of her. She was wet and ready and the foreplay would really have been pointless. He began to thrust into her hard and fast and kissed his way to her neck, nipping and sucking as he went. He thrust into her and paused to grind his hips. She followed his movement and soon began to buck her hips swiftly, stopping and making slow thrusts every now and then.

Amelia set her leg down and stepped away from him before turning around and bending over, resting her hands on the wall for support. Albus wasted no time in penetrating her. He lined himself up and slid himself inside, running his hands down her back and to her hips. Amelia ground her hips and he reached around her and slid his hand down to her clit and massaged it. When she slid her hand down in place of his he grabbed her hips and pulled out slowly before slamming inside, glad that he could simply thrust his way to completion now that she was taking care of that part of her own pleasure. He repeated that before he began to fuck her in earnest. She moaned and gasped, stimulating her clit all the while. Albus groaned when he felt her tightening around him and a new wave of heat and wetness surrounded him. He pulled her up and she arched her back as she twisted around. He kissed her as he massaged her breasts and slid himself in and out of her slowly.

He slid his hand down to her clitoris and began to thrust into her again as he massaged it, on occasion he rubbed a thumb over her nipple. Amelia's head rested on his shoulder, a hand in his hair and the other reached back to his arse as she moved with him. He felt his balls clench and his cock pulse as he peaked. He breathed her name as he pulsed inside of her. She moaned and came again not long after, mildly this time and her walls contracted around him, milking him. They leaned against one another and caught their breath, Albus kissing and nuzzling her neck as one hand caressed her thigh. Once they were breathing more normally they tidied themselves and headed back to the party.

* * *

When they reached inside Lysander and Malfoy were seated at a table, Malfoy in the Lysander's lap, as they spoke with Sylvia and Michael. When Lysander caught his eye he winked and smirked at Albus. He and Malfoy were absolute prats when they were dating, teasing him the way they did.

"So, I think Lysander's very much aware of our... recreational activities," Amelia said quietly, as they walked with their arms wrapped around each other's waists.

"Oh, I don't doubt it."


	9. When Albus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy and Lysander Scamander Finally Got to Shag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, if the title doesn't say it all.

 

 

One evening Scorpius found himself facing Mop as he stepped into his rooms. The other man was sitting on the couch with his arms folded and his legs crossed. Mop did not quite look like he was about to jump him and shove a hand down his pants so he reckoned the other man was not here for a fling. He shrugged out of his robes and hung them up before toeing off his shoes, waiting for whatever the other man had to say.

"What is it that you want?" he asked, when Potter remained silent. _He_ might as well get to the point. "You don't look as if you're here for a fuck."

"I'll get to that later," said Potter.

Scorpius had just finished unbuttoning his shirt and was now sliding it off. "Later?" he queried. "You intend for us to _talk_ first?"

"Yes," Mop said. "I'll make it brief. I know how hard it is for you to keep up proper conversation."

He tossed his shirt in the hamper, it disappeared briefly afterwards to join the rest of the dirty laundry, and then pulled at his belt. "I hold many a proper conversation Mop, you simply can't keep up with them."

The man sneered at him but carried on. "You and Lysander, is that really happening?" the man asked. Scorpius reckoned it was a valid question considering their... relationship.

"Yes, it is. You saw for yourself at the party," he said, slipping out of his trousers before sliding off his socks. "Though, after seeing us fuck I reckon that wasn't much different for you."

"Precisely," Mop said. "So, what happens with this then, Hob?" the man asked as he gestured in the air between them.

Scorpius shrugged and went to sit on the couch. He quite hoped the talking would soon be done with because Potter had come over looking properly dishevelled and would look more than fuckable if he dropped the scowl for another expression. "Lysander doesn't mind," he replied truthfully. "If you think we're daft enough to actually begin a relationship without discussing this tryst business then you're more of a fool than I thought you were."

"I'm no fool, Hob. You two being in a relationship changes things," Potter pressed, scowl still on his face.

"Look, Lysander is fine with us fucking and he would love to watch, or participate should he be available to do so. I am perfectly fine with you two fucking, and would love to watch or participate should I also be available. What more is there to it?" he said. "You and I are emotionally incompatible, which is probably one of the few things we will both agree on. And Lysander, well he's terribly good at remaining fuck buddies with someone, save for myself, but we have history. And you clearly have no qualms with shagging either of us and your girlfriend."

"Leave Amelia out of this, Hob. And Lysander's a friend. I don't want to fuck him over," said Mop.

He smirked and leaned back, lifting his hips, as he slid his pants off. He reckoned the conversation would more or less be over soon. "Perhaps you should use an alternate wording," he suggested.

Mop gave an amused huff as he began to remove his clothing. "If this looks like it's going to end in a mess I'm calling it off, Malfoy," Potter warned. He nodded and mumbled an affirmation before helping along with the undressing. Now that he thought about it, it had been quite some time since the two of them had last shagged.

When Potter was fully undressed Scorpius grabbed onto those unruly curls of hair and pulled the man's head back before licking a stripe along his neck and biting down. The man hissed and jerked his hips forwards. Scorpius pushed him down flat onto the couch before speaking hoarsely.

"I don't intend to hurt Lysander in any way, Mop. But, I do find it interesting," he said, leaning down, "that I didn't get as much of a warning as it pertained to Amelia after you and I started this."

"That's different," Potter breathed, as he slipped a hand between them and held both their growing erections. He pumped slowly. "Amelia doesn't know about this for it to bother her in any way. Lysander does."

"Yes, well," he said, as he rocked into the man's hand, "how about you leave the relationship discussions to those of us who are dating one another? It's not your concern. That should sound reasonable even to the likes of you."

"Tosser," Mop spat, before he grabbed a nipple and twisted. Scorpius hissed and flinched away. He yanked sharply on Potter's hair, earning a pained grunt from the other man. They were both hard by now and thrusting into Potter's hand.

"The fuck was that for?" he spat. He heard a quiet crack and glanced up to see Lysander. He smirked at the man, who was looking at them with an amused expression.

"Because you're fucking _rude_ ," Potter said.

Scorpius sent a glare in Potter's direction before he stretched forwards and accepted Lysander's kiss. "You're the one who came here with intentions of a discussion, Mop. You and I both know how that ends," he continued.

Potter snorted at him before greeting Lysander, who was shaking his head bemusedly. Scorpius leaned down and bit at the brunette's jaw. He groaned when he felt the hand around them squeeze.

"I can't believe you two are still arguing even after your clothes are off," Lysander said, as he quickly undressed, occasionally watching as the two frotted and snogged. "Maybe I should..." Scorpius lost track of what his boyfriend was saying as he grabbed Potter's arse and raised his hips so that they rubbed together with more contact. Next thing he knew he felt something cold and hard enclose his wrist and the sound of an accompanying click, another click soon after told him that the same had happened to Potter.

"Lysander, wh- _handcuffs_?" he said, as he caught sight of their linked hands, all frotting momentarily forgotten. His cock twitched. "I really shouldn't have encouraged you the other night."

"I rather liked the idea," Lysander smiled. "Carry on, just be mindful of the fact that you're a bit restricted."

"I half-thought you were serious at the party, but I didn't expect it to actually happen," Potter said, as he examined his hand. The motions tugged at Scorpius' wrist.

"Oh, no. I was completely serious," Lysander smirked, as he slipped his pants off. He was already half erect. "Actually, how about you two just sit there." It was a more an instruction than a question and Scorpius rolled off of Potter and moved so that he could sit.

"What?" Potter asked, confused.

"'Shove over, Mop," he said. The other man needed to move down the couch so that he could sit properly.

"Sit," Lysander said, with that smirk he tended to use when he was going to do a _lot_ of teasing. Potter scooted over slowly and Scorpius refrained from squirming in his seat after he had sat.

He watched Lysander rummage through some of the things he left at the Manor and licked his lips when he saw the man pull something out. Lysander flashed them a grin before he knelt before them with his legs spread.

"No touching," Lysander said, "Not each other. Not yourselves." He waited for no response and grabbed his wand before he transfigured the couch into a wooden bench. A hoop that was embedded in it formed around the chain of the cuffs. Scorpius and Potter would not be able to go anywhere near Lysander. The man levitated their wands to the night stand and then smiled at them.

Lysander stretched a cock ring around his shaft and balls. It was one of those that had a perineum stimulator. Scorpius felt a tug on his left wrist as Potter shifted. Lysander paid them no mind as he went for his wand once more and muttered a Lubrication Spell on himself and a glass plug. He leaned back on one hand and then positioned the plug at his entrance. He pressed it inside slowly, tantalizingly. Scorpius watched as Lysander stretched around it and he suspected Potter bore the same lustful expression he did. His boyfriend let out a groan and his cock twitched in response. He raked his eyes over the man swiftly before going back to the plug that was now fully inside. He could see a glimpse of pink and wished for a better angle of sight. Lysander conjured more lube in his palm and began to stroke himself slowly. Scorpius could feel his hand twitching and fought the urge to wank. He watched Lysander slowly wank himself to full hardness and he glanced at Potter occasionally when he felt the cuff pulling his wrist. The idiot's other hand was dangerously close to his cock and Scorpius wrenched his left hand so that he could catch his attention and glare at him. Potter promptly moved his hand away and they resumed watching the show.

Now Lysander was fully erect and was thrusting in time to his pumps. He jerked himself swiftly before changing to long, strong strokes. His other hand was roaming his chest and abdomen, making it slick with lube. Scorpius rolled his hips in his seat as he watched and listened. Lysander was making soft gasping noises.

The man reached a hand down to his balls and began to tug and pull at them as he wanked. Scorpius gripped the bench tightly in an effort to control himself but his cock was aching for contact. Potter did not look like he was doing much better. Lysander moaned and arched, tilting his head back and providing a glorious view of his neck, and Scorpius could feel himself leaning forwards as he imagined licking, sucking and biting at it. Potter yanked the chain feebly so that he did not move from the seat but was too caught up in the goings-on to put much effort into it.

They were practically squirming in their seats as they asked Lysander to let them touch themselves, or each other, or him, so long as they did something other than watch. The man shook his head and carried on pleasing himself, pinching his nipples and caressing his body. He was lying back on the floor now, legs spread as he wanked, writhing and moaning and giving them a beautiful view up his arse. Scorpius thanked whoever it was that invented glass plugs as he fought between watching the pinkness of Lysander's insides, watching his hand pump vigorously or watching the way he _moved_. He bit his lip furiously and clenched his fists as he fought the temptation to touch himself. He thought he was going to break before he felt the chain tug oddly and he heard Potter mutter "fuck it". When he turned his head the other man was wanking himself.

He did not get much time to reprimand the man though because he heard Lysander's panting increase in speed, his groans became louder and Scorpius watched as his boyfriend tensed and moaned and arched and _came_ , his hand moving erratically before it became slowing to a lazy pull as he milked himself. Scorpius did not know when it started but he realized he was begging for release.

Lysander sagged and wiped his hand on his chest before he grabbed his wand. He returned the bench to its original couch form before looking at Albus and shaking his head amusedly. That was never a good sign. He beckoned for them to go over to him and Scorpius was suddenly wary. Lysander had done _nothing_ when Potter had started to touch himself which meant something was bound to happen soon. They went over to him and Lysander had them face each other. The man came between them and kissed them each in turn, wand still in hand. He asked Potter to remove the plug as he and Scorpius snogged and Scorpius felt his breath catch at the groan that escaped the man.

The other blond pulled away from him and turned to Potter. He pulled Potter's hips forwards and had him lie back, his ans Scorpius' arms almost extended fully because of the cuffs. Lysander climbed over Potter and with a flick of his wand Potter's other hand was bound to the ground.

"Wh-" Potter started.

"I told you no touching," Lysander breathed, as he gave Potter a kiss. "Scorpius."

"Lysander," he replied, as he ran his free hand up his boyfriend's side.

"Fuck me," Lysander said, as he rested his hands beside Potter's head. Potter was spread underneath but they had little to no contact. The man kept his legs together and arched his back, sticking his arse out. It would be a wonderfully tight fit.

"With pleasure," he hummed.

Scorpius positioned himself and Lysander rested his head on Potter's shoulder before spreading his cheeks. Scorpius pressed the tip inside as he guided his cock and slowly pushed in; licking his lips at the pressure he felt beginning to surround him. He wanted to thrust his way in swiftly but did not want to risk it with such a tight position. He and Lysander both groaned once he was rooted and Potter whined below them in protest. He widened his stance and Lysander supported himself on his elbows, his head beside Potter's. Lysander kissed Potter and forced the his's hips back down when he sought friction. Perhaps next time Potter would find more self control in himself. Scorpius rested his hands on either side of Lysander's head, Potter's arm would prevent him from going anywhere else comfortably.

He rolled his hips forwards before pulling back and snapping forwards again.

"Ahn," Lysander gasped into Potter's neck.

Scorpius began to thrust into Lysander at a moderate pace. He would pick it up or slow it down on occasion. After a while he hunched himself over his boyfriend so that they were chest-to-back and began to thrust furiously, biting at the man's neck and jaw as he did so. At times Lysander would twist around so that they could snog, Potter all the while trying for some sort of friction, despite the fact that anything he got would be nothing more than a tease and would frustrate him more. Lysander buried his head in Potter's neck and moaned at him for more. He would grind into the man and sometimes pull all the way out before plunging back inside. Other times Lysander would meet him thrust for thrust.

He wrapped an arm around the man when he was nearing his orgasm and kissed at Lysander's neck before he began thrusting in earnest. He felt it building and could vaguely register Lysanders moans.

"Yes... yes! ...Faster!" Lysander breathed between snogs with Potter. Scorpius _thought_ Lysander had released Potter's hand so he could wank himself but he was not sure. "Scorpius... _Mmm_... You're almost there. Yes... fill me up."

" _Fuck_ ," Potter breathed.

"Lysander... _ahnn_ ," he groaned, feeling his balls tighten.

"Come for me," the man purred. Scorpius bit down hard on the Lysander's shoulder as he buried himself deep, twitching his hips forwards as he came. " _Yeees_... Now you, Albus, come all over me?" Lysander murmured, as he kissed Potter's neck and caressed his side.

"Kinky little... shit," Potter hissed, as he tensed and arched below them, groaning as he came and wrapping his fingers tightly around Scorpius' wrist.

They snogged one another for a few moments before cleaning up and lying on the bed. Scorpius was far too tired to tell Mop to go home so for once Potter had all fallen asleep there.


	10. What Happened When Albus Potter Stayed at Grimmauld Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who was in the kitchens with his father? The Malfoys.

 

 

Albus was at Grimmauld Place with his father for the week. Lily and his mother were in the middle of some sort of disagreement and the atmosphere there was dreadful because of it so he had decided to give them time to sort it out. He really needed to find a flat of his own so he did not have to deal with that rubbish, but Amelia would want to move in with him, which to be honest he did not mind. He just needed to work out the kinks as it pertained to Malfoy, and now Lysander, before he suggested it.

He sighed and went to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat before he headed off to bed but stopped in the doorway and very nearly turned around instead. His father was sitting at the table with _both_ Malfoys. Albus really needed to find out how the bloody hell those two had sorted out their issues.

"Al, come on in," his father said, beckoning him. "No need to be shy."

He rolled his eyes and entered the kitchen. "I'm not being shy, Dad," he clarified, before greeting the Malfoys. "Night, Mr. Malfoy."

"Albus," Draco said, as he gave a slight smile and inclined his head.

"Hob," he said offhandedly, as he strode to the refrigerator.

"Mop," the blond replied boredly.

"I can't believe you two are still at odds," his father said. Albus snorted as he grabbed a container of rice and one with some fish. He heard Malfoy chuckle behind him.

"You've never actually seen us interact have you, Harry?" Hob asked. Albus barely stopped himself from turning around and casting a _Finite Incantetum_ to see if he was simply victim to an illusion because there was no way this was actually happening. Since _when_ was Hob on a first name basis with his father?

"I haven't," Harry admitted. "Not since you two left Hogwarts. Even then I only caught glimpses. But I'd _heard_ so much that it seemed like I'd witnessed it all." Albus sighed inwardly as he shared out his food. Why the bloody hell was his father doing this to him?

"You should have heard Scorpius," Mr. Malfoy said, with a sigh. Albus turned around in time to catch Draco shaking his head while Hob's jaw twitched. At least he was not alone in the embarrassment. "Now I know how _my_ father felt. No wonder he wanted you dead, Harry. It was either you or me if he was ever to have any peace of mind."

Surprisingly enough, Albus heard his father laugh at the statement. He put his food in the microwave contraption and pushed the buttons to warm his food. He sighed and sat down to wait.

"Lucius _was_ rather determined," Harry mumbled. Albus briefly wondered if it was really his father in the room. "Albus, why exactly is it that you two don't get along?"

"What?" he asked, disbelievingly. "Is that a serious question?"

"Of course it is, Mop," Hob interrupted.

"I wasn't asking _you_ ," he said. "In any case, I don't quite remember. We've just never gotten along. Have something to say, Hob?"

Malfoy raised a hand in surrender. "Not at all," he said, despite that twitch of his lips Albus had seen a moment ago.

"All right then, what is it?" Albus pressed.

"I didn't think it would be this easy for them to get into it," Harry muttered to Draco. Albus heard a soft snort from the older blonde.

"Nothing at all." Hob drawled.

"It wouldn't have anything to do with _our_ old rivalry, now would it?" Mr. Malfoy asked, after taking a sip of tea.

"No," Albus said.

"Though it added fuel to the fire," said Hob. Albus quite agreed with. "The rest of it was Potter being a tight arse." He did not however, agree with _that_.

"I wasn't being a tight arse, Malfoy, you just happened to be an arrogant prat with a huge stick up his arse _,_ " he countered.

"My mistake. I've only recently experienced what it means for you to be a tight arse, haven't I?" Hob said offhandedly. Albus seethed at the fact that the man was kinky enough to start teasing him with their father's in the room, disguised though it was.

"Complete and utter _prick,_ you are," he retorted. The microwave beeped and he got up to fetch his dinner. "And a huge one at that." Perhaps Albus should have chosen different wording though, because now he was envisioning a nude Hob and his huge prick. "You've got absolutely no sense of shame or-"

"I'm the prick?" Hob queried. "I happen to be a wonderful person, Mop. And as for shame-"

"Pretence," Albus replied. "And don't even dispute the issue on shame. You've no sense of decency when you go-"

" _I_ have no _decency_?" Hob asked, brows raised. "It seems you've forgotten who it is you're speaking to."

"No, I reckon I haven't. Anyway, I'm going to eat." With that said he nodded to Mr. Malfoy and left the kitchen to go to his room.

* * *

When he was very near sleeping, Albus felt his bed sink. He turned around, thinking his father had come to ask him some rubbish about his disagreements with Malfoy. Instead, he saw a flash of blonde hair before a hand came down over his mouth and a body pressed itself against his. It was Hob. He relaxed and tapped impatiently at the man's hand, signalling for him to remove it from Albus' face.

"Shh, Potter, I've got to be quick about this," Hob whispered, as he shifted and slid under the covers.

"What the bloody hell are you even _doing_ here, Malfoy?" Albus snapped. He had been looking forwards to his rest, all though he could not honestly say he would have turned down a shag.

Albus heard Malfoy undoing his trousers while he slid his pants down and turned his back to the man.

"Business," Hob muttered, as he shimmied out of his trousers, or both his trousers and pants, whichever.

"Business?" he asked, turning around. Malfoy promptly shoved him back around before muttering a lubrication charm."Ah," he breathed, as he felt himself become slick with lube.

"You very well know I can't discuss my line of work, Mop," Malfoy hissed, as he ground his hips against Albus' backside.

"I still don't see why you were here," he muttered, as he stroked himself to hardness and pushed his arse back against Hob's growing erection.

"I'd have to go into details for you to understand," Malfoy said. "And you aren't quite privileged enough."

"Privileged my arse," he spat. He could feel the other man was now hard against him and he turned onto his back and lifted his leg.

"Yes, your arse _is_ rather privileged isn't it?" Malfoy teased. He nudged Albus' entrance and began to thrust inside. It burned but Albus did not quite care. He grunted and reached forwards to hold on to Hob's arse and pulled him deeper.

"Fuck," Albus breathed, as he felt himself stretch. "Wait, why don't we... have time?"

Hob began to give shallow thrusts and gradually filled Albus with his cock. "I'm supposedly in the loo. They're still downstairs talking."

"They're wh- _AH_!" Albus cried, as Hob thrust sharply and rooted himself inside. Albus clamped a hand over his mouth and wriggled his hips.

" _Shhh_ , for fuck's sake, Potter," Malfoy spat. He pulled Albus' hips towards himself and began to thrust. The blond leaned forwards and bit sharply at his neck. Albus shuddered and let out a gasp. "Don't make me have to silence you. _Again_."

"Shut up and fuck me already," Albus breathed, as he prompted the man to thrust harder. He lifted his leg a bit higher and Malfoy quickly hooked his arm under Albus' knee as he thrust deeper and harder. Albus fought the noises that threatened to escape him.

"How about... that... for fucking?" Malfoy breathed in his ear, as he rammed Albus relentlessly.

"Fucking fant- _aaaah_ -stic," he gasped, as his fist pumped his cock. " _Yes_... _there... right there._ "

"Shhh," Hob hissed, as he clamped a hand over Albus' mouth. "You don't... want them to come and... find us, do you?"

"... _mmm_... _mmmfff,_ " he groaned.

Albus fisted the blonde's hair as he felt his orgasm building. The idea of either of their fathers finding them like this was putting him on edge. He tugged at his cock and arched against Hob as he came, whimpering as he did so. The hand in Malfoy's hair clenched tightly while the other milked him. He heard Malfoy hiss above him and he gave a muffled laugh.

Malfoy wasted no time in rolling Albus over and straddling his arse. Albus kept his legs together and canted his arse up as Malfoy held him down and went at it. He was still reeling from his own orgasm and could not be arsed about how submissive he felt at the moment. He groaned into his pillow when Malfoy brushed his prostate. Fingers clenched tightly onto his shoulders and a series of grunts escaped Malfoy as the man's body tensed and he slammed home as he emptied his balls into Albus. Heat and wetness filled him and he squeezed his muscles together to milk the other man dry, earning himself a quiet groan as Malfoy ground his hips and pressed more deeply inside.

When his orgasm ended Malfoy caught his breath and pulled out.

"Tight arse indeed," Hob said quietly, as he palmed one of Albus' cheeks.

They kissed briefly before Hob cast a cleaning charm on _himself_ and pulled up his trousers.

"No fucking decency," Albus grimaced, before he cleaned himself and headed to sleep.


	11. Why Albus Severus Potter Decided Not to Wear Those Trousers to the Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lysander helps Albus dress for the club but he's a bit too good at what he does.

 

 

Scorpius sighed as he waited for Lysander to finish selecting an outfit for Mop. The man's girlfriend had requested that Lysander help him chose something this time around because his fashion sense was about as good as moulding bread, which was true. Scorpius saw no reason for him to have to sit and wait during the process though.

"We won't be long, love," Lysander mumbled. Potter was currently changing into something and Lysander seemed confident that this was the one.

"I don't see why it is that I had to accompany you," he complained, as he lounged on the bed.

Lysander turned to him. "What if I want your expert opinion?" he asked.

"You'll get it. When you want me to tell you how dashing _you_ look. I don't need to sit and watch Mop-" Scorpius stopped speaking to ogle Potter as he came out from behind the screen they had set up in the man's room.

Potter was wearing a deep red button up, white jeans and brown loafers with a matching belt. More importantly though was how _fitted_ the jeans were. They hugged Potter's thighs and calves _almost_ as tightly as the club dress most birds wore. There was enough bunching by the knees and ankles that one would not automatically assume Potter was queer, which was good since the man was keeping up his ridiculous relationship with Perret.

"Lysander, you're brilliant," he murmured, as he ran his eyes over Mop.

Lysander turned and observed his, better than good, work and whistled. "I am, aren't I?" He licked his lips as he too ogled Potter.

"Could you two stop that," Potter complained, as he squirmed under the scrutiny.

"Turn," he said, swivelling his finger in the air. Potter glared at him and he rolled his eyes. " _Please_."

With that the man turned petulantly and far too quickly. Lysander asked him to go again, more slowly, and they got to get a good look at him. Potter's arse looked perfectly fuckable in those trousers. Scorpius reckoned Lysander was thinking the same thing judging by how he shifted. His boyfriend was likely to be getting hard from the sight.

"We cannot let you out like this..." Lysander said, as he walked up to Potter and got a closer look. Scorpius nodded in agreement.

Potter frowned at them. "Is it that bad?"

"On the contrary, Mop, it's too bloody fucking good," he said, willing to hand out a compliment. "If we go to the same club with you dressed as you are... Lysander and I are likely to molest you in public."

"Uhm... Right, well, I'd rather that _not_ happen," Potter started, as he began to turn to the screen, "so I'm just going to change."

"Tut, tut," Lysander sounded, as he slipped a hand around Potter's waist and pulled him back. " _Not_ yet."

"Bring him over here would you," Scorpius said, as he shifted so he sat at the end of the bed.

"You two aren't serious?" Potter grumbled half heartedly. "We have somewhere to go."

"In due time," Scorpius said, catching the man and holding him in his lap after Lysander thrust him forwards. He nipped at the back of Potter's neck as one of his hands slid over jeans clad thighs.

"Either we do this now or you'll have to watch us practically fucking on the dance floor," Lysander said, while he undid the red top. Potter shivered in Scorpius' lap and he rolled his hips forwards.

Potter groaned, "Fuck. I need to learn how to say no to you two."

"Impossible," Scorpius murmured. He parted his legs so that Potter sat more firmly on him and Potter manoeuvred himself out of his shirt.

He ran his hands over Potter's chest, rubbing and pinching at his nipples when he came across them. Scorpius slid his hand up to Potter's neck and coaxed his head back so that it rested on his shoulder. He lavished the areas he knew to be sensitive and ground his hips. Lysander was busy letting his hands roam Potter's thighs and hips. Scorpius knew he had began to give attention to the man's groin when he felt Potter arch and buck in his hold. Lysander was likely to be massaging or mouthing him through the trousers.

Lysander soon got up and climbed onto the bed, pulling Potter with him. Scorpius turned and climbed further onto it. They sandwiched Potter between them, kneeling on the bed, and began to grind against him, Scopius at his front and Lysander at his back. Potter was practically sitting in their laps. They had a hand on one another's hips as they pulled themselves closer together. Scorpius snogged Potter, using his tongue to roam the man's mouth, and Lysander groped at Potter's thigh. Potter had an arm wrapped around Scorpius' shoulders and the other somewhere on Lysander that was out of Scorpius' sight. Potter writhed between them and moaned into Scorpius' mouth as their erections rubbed together through their trousers.

Scorpius and Lysander paused in their grinding to snog one another and Potter thrust his hips to keep up the friction, leaning to the side so that they could reach each other more easily. Potter watched intently as he dry humped them and soon Scorpius heard a grunt and felt the erratic thrusts of Potter's orgasm as he came. Potter rode his orgasm out and they pulled apart and laid him back onto the bed.

"Fuck, my trousers," Potter gasped.

Scorpius snorted and Lysander chuckled as they lay on either side of Potter and kissed and nipped and sucked at his neck, his jaw, his collar, where ever they could reach. They let their hands roam where they pleased and they ground their hips enthusiastically against him, gasping and groaning as they went. They took turns snogging Potter and were all but frotting against him and grabbing at each other for purchase. Potter slid his hand under Scorpius' trousers and groped at his arse, Merlin knew what his other hand was doing to Lysander, Scorpius did not quite care. Potter's hand slid along the cleft of his arse and a finger began to tease at his entrance.

He buried his face in Potter's neck as he bucked and moaned out his orgasm. Scorpius arched against the man and continued to hump him until his orgasm subsided. Lysander came not long afterwards with whimper and a grunt.

They lay there panting and snogging one another with messes in their trousers until they had regained enough energy to get up and clean themselves. They quickly found a different pair of trousers for Mop to wear, spelled the wrinkles and the smell of sex from their clothes and headed out.


	12. When Albus Severus Potter Hung Out At Lysander and Lorcan Scamander's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus is chilling at the Scamander's. I don't know where Scorpius is, he's probably at work, because these people actually do things other than sleep together.

 

 

"So, I decided to get a flat," Albus said. "Partly because I want to live with Amelia and partly because I just can't take Mom's nagging and Lily's bickering any more. I mean, were we all that annoying when we left Hogwarts?"

"I'd like to think we were," Lysander smirked. "It makes sense when I think about the pained expressions I kept seeing around me when I started work. That 'I have to deal with this green theorist and experimentalist' look."

"I can imagine how I was," he smiled, as he shook his head.

"Ha, from what I'd heard, you were hard headed and _stubborn_ ," Lorcan said. Unlike Lysander he kept his hair short, the sides trimmed low and the top with a bit more height, similar to Hob's hair except it was somewhat curly. Albus appreciated the extra help in being able to tell them apart, not that he needed it anymore.

"Stubborn maybe, but I wouldn't say hard headed," Albus murmured, as he tried to think back. He sipped his butter beer.

"So where's this flat anyway? The one you were thinking about," Lorcan asked, as he leaned back in the couch and propped his feet on the coffee table. Lysander shot a glare in his direction and he waved his had dismissively, to which he got an annoyed look and then all Albus knew was that Lorcan took his feet off the table. He would never get used to their silent conversations.

"Er, it's on North Row, Mayfair," he said. "It's near the shopping district, as well as the Ministry. It's right by Hyde Park too. Plus, the place looks great. There's an amazing view. There are these massive windows in the front room, and it's a corner flat so the view spans a good distance. The price is pretty good too. Some wizard inherited this real estate business from his Muggle mother so now a bunch of wizards and witches are moving in when flats free up. If I was Muggle I probably wouldn't fancy the price too much, but when you convert it to galleons it's so much affordable, especially since I'm only renting it. If I _bought_ it my pockets would suffer."

"What'd Amelia say about the flat?" Lysander asked, as he leaned on the arm of the sofa.

Albus sat back in the chair he was in and took a swig of his butter beer before replying. "She loved it. And it's a two bedroom so I can use the other as a study. I mean, the front room is large enough to fit a work area somewhere and I reckon she'll probably set up in there. Plus, we don't want to encourage overnight guests."

"You're taking the spare room for yourself..." Lorcan said slowly.

"I compromised on flats, and area, she compromised on office space," he defended. "I didn't particularly want to be right by the shopping district. Do you know how often she'll take me there? And it's Muggle London, I'll have to carry everything without magic."

The twins laughed and Lysander patted his back. "I reckon she'll get you a new wardrobe one day without your knowing. Your closet is dismal."

"My closet is fine," he grumbled.

"Not from what I've seen," both twins scoffed simultaneously.

"Anyway, I've got to meet up with Jessica," Lorcan announced, after casting a Tempus charm and downing his beer. "If all goes well, I won't be home later."

"Don't get anyone pregnant," Lysander called, as Lorcan headed for the door.

"One of us needs to continue the blood line," Lorcan joked. "See you, Al."

"Yeah, Lor."

Once Lorcan was out the door and the sound of footsteps drifted into silence Lysander turned around and looked at Albus. "So a flat," Lysander said.

"Yeah," Albus replied, sipping his butter beer.

"Have you thought about what that means in regards to Scorpius and I? The _greater_ risk you'll be taking should we happen to come by your flat, or should you sneak off at night, or when you go home unusually late?"

"I have," he said, as he got up and went to sit beside the blonde. "For one, I'm not sneaking out at nights unless she's away; even then I need to be home some of the time to answer her fire-calls. As for you lot coming over, I don't see that working very well. Unless I'm in my office working late and you come in there, and even then there's no guarantee she won't want to come in at some point. I'm not going to lock the door, it's her home too. Maybe if she's out of town."

"You really like her to be limiting us like that," Lysander said. "I don't think you really laid out any boundaries before."

"I _do_ ," Albus groaned, and leaned to the side until he flopped onto the couch. "I really like her, Lysander. I don't want to fuck this up. And I'm sort of half way there already, she just doesn't know it."

Albus felt the warmth and pressure of a hand on his thigh before the blonde spoke softly, "Maybe you should tell her."

"Are you _mad_?" he asked, as he turned onto his back so that he could let Lysander have a look at his expression.

Lysander smiled, "No, I'm not. But things are only going to get harder now that you're moving in together." The blond leaned forwards and crawled on top of him, folding his arms on Albus' chest and resting his chin there.

"I know," he sighed. "I just... I'm fucking greedy, okay. I want her and the emotions and the memories and the fleeting moments and the passion, the intimacy and those little things about her that I love. But I also want this weird... threesome thing, I have going with you lot," he said. He ran a hand through Lysander's hair, toying with the strands. "I want the heat and the urgency and the _range_ and the passion, though it's a different sort of passion, and very different sort of intimacy too. The dangerous kind that leaves you wanting more even though you shouldn't have it to begin with."

"You _are_ greedy," Lysander murmured. "Eventually you'll need to either tell her, or stop having sex with us."

"I don't _want_ to stop shagging you," he whined. He sighed and stared up at the ceiling. "That's the opposite of what I want to do."

"So then tell her," Lysander said, as if it was the easiest thing in the world for Albus to do. "I don't want to stop shagging you either, but circumstances, Albus. Circumstances."

"She'll leave me," he said.

"I haven't actually done that yet have I?" the man murmured to himself before he seemed to hear Albus. "You don't know that for sure," he replied once he did.

"Yes, she will. I _know_ her," Albus said. "And no, you haven't shagged me. I've shagged you."

"Hmm. Well, she supposedly knows you too," Lysander said, as he sat up. He ran a hand over Albus' flank and raised his brow in a very Malfoy-esque way.

Albus sighed and rolled his eyes, but not before beginning to undo his belt, "I just... Merlin, I don't know."

"You should figure this out before you two move in, or at least start to think it through," Lysander said, while he pulled his shorts off.

Albus shoved his trousers and pants down and Lysander pulled his shoes and socks off for him. "I know... I just... fuck I'm indecisive."

Lysander chuckled and pulled Albus' trousers all the way off before situating himself between his legs. "You are. But I think you were spot on when you said you were greedy," Lysander said, as Albus slid his shirt off.

"Very greedy," he murmured, as he pulled at the blonde's shirt. "I don't know how she deals with me."

The other man lay on top of him and ground his hips so that their growing erections began to rub together. "It's a wonder," Lysander said, as he kissed at Albus' neck and shoulder.

"I can't keep doing this to her," he gasped, as he wrapped his legs around Lysander's waist. He heard him mumble something and he moaned when he felt his insides slicken.

"More like you shouldn't," Lysander said, as he nipped at Albus' jaw. He stopped grinding and slid a hand between them and gave Albus a long pull before he slid his hand further and teased at his entrance.

"Fuck," he breathed, as he pushed his hips down to the fingers that toyed at him. He gave a soft groan when one slipped inside. "Don't know what to do."

Lysander pumped his finger and soon added a second. "Well _I_ won't tell you."

"Why not?" Albus asked, as he rolled his hips, soft gasps escaping him when his prostate was brushed. A third finger slipped in after a few good pumps.

"I'm not exactly objective, am I?" Lysander eventually breathed into his ear before running a hand up Albus' chest. He had almost forgotten they were talking.

"No, but you could... mmm... give me a definite opinion... _yes_... instead of all the possible angles," Albus said.

Lysander pulled his fingers out and stroked himself with the excess lube. "Albus, I'm not going to tell you," he said, as he lined himself up and began to press into him, "what to do with your," Albus groaned and spread his legs wider, "rel _aaa_ tionship... mmm. You have to decide that on your own."

Lysander began to give shallow thrusts and Albus moved with him. "I reckon you... don't want -ah... any blame –mm... if things go badly," Albus gasped and groaned.

"Precisely," Lysander said, increasing his thrusts. "Now, shush. Just let me fuck you and then you can –Merlin, you feel good- you can um... think about that later."

" _There_ , yes... _oooh_ ," Albus moaned when he felt jolts of pleasure run through him. The discussion was momentarily forgotten.

He let Lysander hammer him into the couch and wanked himself in the mean while. Lysander raised Albus' hips onto his lap and fucked him until he could hardly think straight. He pumped his hand furiously and focused on the sensations he was experiencing and soon he as coming all over his stomach and possibly the couch. Lysander continued to thrust into him, varying his speed. Lysander was close, Albus could tell by the way he was gasping and murmuring compliments about his arse and how it feltmore frequently. Albus was still moaning at the pleasure that continued to wash over him and he pulled at his now flaccid cock and fondled his balls. He groaned when he felt liquid heat pulsing into him, Lysander moaning as he rode out the orgasm.

Lysander braced himself on his arms and bent down to snog Albus thoroughly. Albus slid his hand into the blonde's hair and made small undulations with his hips so he could better feel the softening cock inside of him.

"Very greedy indeed," Lysander muttered, before resuming their snog.

 


	13. What Happened When Amelia Perret Left Albus Potter Alone in Their Flat for the First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia is out of town for a while so Lysander and Scorpius decide to show up and have some fun with Albus.

 

 

Albus had just stepped out of the shower when he walked into his, and Amelia's, bedroom to see two very naked, very familiar blonds langourously snogging and humping one another on the bed. He froze in place and watched their pelvises move, he had a clear view of their arses and spread legs, and listened to the soft noises of pleasure that he could hear. He felt his cock twitch at the sight and begin to swell enthusiastically as his mouth went dry. Then he remembered that they were in his flat unannounced and _already_ going at it.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" he rasped. It was not quite how he had anticipated sounding but he reckoned it was appropriate considering what was in front of him.

The men stopped their movements and Albus felt a small pang of regret but ignored it. Malfoy peered at him from underneath Lysander and the other blond shifted so that he could look at Albus behind him. "Well, Potter, if it isn't obvious already, Lysander and I are-"

"That's not what I meant Hob and you know it," he snapped. "What are you two doing _here_?"

"Well, since Amelia's out of town and we haven't been able to see you naked in a while we figured we'd pay you a visit," Lysander said, as he rolled off of Malfoy and sat beside the man. "Friday's too far away."

Albus sighed. "So you decided to fuck in my bed?" he asked. "That's not what I call paying me a visit."

"We got bored," Malfoy drawled. "And you were taking forever in the shower."

"You could still have waited and kept it in your pants," he said.

"While we knew you were naked and wet in there?" Lysander chuckled. "Not a chance. You're lucky we didn't jump you."

"Right. Anyway, I suppose you two want to have a shag now, yeah?" he asked.

"Correct," Malfoy said.

Malfoy grabbed Albus' arm and pulled him towards him and unto the bed. He had little choice but to go, not that he would have resisted to begin with. Malfoy kissed him and rolled them onto their sides. In an instant Lysander was pressed against Albus' back, kissing at his shoulders and neck while Malfoy snogged him breathless. Lysander reached a hand around and found Albus' cock. Lysander gave him a squeeze and began to tug in long pulls while he humped Albus' arse, cock gliding between his cheeks. Albus kneaded Malfoy's arse and pulled him closer. Lysander took his boyfriend in his grasp as well and the man began to thrust gently against Albus' cock. He moaned and arched at all the attention he was getting and Malfoy nipped at his jaw and neck since he could not reach his lips.

Lysander moved from behind him, releasing Albus' and Malfoy's cocks as he did so, and Malfoy rolled him onto his back as he reclaimed his lips and pinned his arms above his head. He felt something wrap his wrists together and gasped and looked around. Lysander was holding his wand and casting spells.

"Ignore him," Malfoy muttered, grabbing hold of his cock and beginning to wank him.

Albus writhed in his grasp. "Do I even... want to ask?" he gasped.

"You'll find out soon enough anyway," Lysander said smiling.

Bonds were conjured around his ankles and Albus felt his legs spread. He groaned and looked around him. He was tied to the bed by his ankles and wrists. The bonds on his ankles were attached to the headboard so that his legs were spread wide. "What are you two going do?" he asked anxiously, though his cock twitched in anticipation.

"Clearly we're going to have our way with you," Malfoy said, as he sat up "And you seem more than interested in it." He pulled Albus further down on the bed. Merlin, he was spread so _wide_.

"Scorpius," Lysander sighed, "Al, don't worry. We aren't going to do anything extreme. Though I reckon this is the most we've ever restrained you so I can see where you might begin to-"

"You know, it's cute when you start musing and analysing things but not when-" Scorpius began.

"Not when we're fucking. I know, I know," Lysander said apologetically. Albus did find it a relief to get some assurance that the two were not plotting something overly kinky.

Malfoy sat back and licked his lips at the view and Lysander made his way around so that he could see as well. Albus squirmed under the very blatant ogling. He watched as Lysander stroked himself and he bit his lip and twitched when he felt the ghost of fingers skimming his inner thigh.

"Go ahead, love," Malfoy said, as he ran a hand down the other blond's back.

Lysander grinned and kissed his boyfriend. "Too kind," he murmured, gently caressing Malfoy's face before he turned to Albus.

Lysander bent down and kissed Albus' inner thigh and continued down towards his bits, licking, sucking and nipping on the way, but did not touch them. He lavished Albus' other thigh, running his hands up and down it and Albus' flank, groping and spreading his arse at times. He squirmed and asked for contact where he most wanted it.

The blond lifted his balls and he felt a hot, wet tongue glide over his anus up to his balls and groaned. The man lapped at him a few times before teasing the entrance with quick flicks of his tongue. He felt hands on either of his cheeks before they were spread apart and the tongue pushed into him. Lysander was rimming him.

_Fucking yes_ , he thought as he groaned.

While Albus was caught up in the rimming he was receiving he had not noticed Scorpius climb onto the top of the bed. He felt hands glide down his chest and abdomen as Hob began to kiss at his neck. The man made his way down to Albus' chest and was soon laving and nipping at a nipple as he pinched and rubbed at the other. Albus heard a number of gasps and moans and reckoned they were all his. Malfoy raised himself up and climbed over Albus, his knees on either side of his head. Albus licked his lips and opened his mouth.

"Enthusiastic are we?" Malfoy smirked, as he guided his cock to Albus' mouth.

He closed his lips around the head and began to suck and lick and Malfoy groaned above him. He felt slick fingers run over his entrance before one was pressed inside and he moaned around the cock in his mouth. Lysander pumped his finger and Albus could vaguely register the sounds of kissing. He swirled his tongue around Malfoy's cock and bobbed his head as best he could. Malfoy gave tentative thrusts and he decided to forgo bobbing and left all movement up to the other man. He focused on sucking, swirling, laving, moaning and feeling because now there were three fingers inside of him that were moving deliciously, fucking him hard and hitting him in just the right places.

When Albus felt a mouth suck him in he groaned and released the cock in his mouth as he arched up. Malfoy moved so that he was closer to Lysander and Albus felt the fingers and the mouth leave him and whined at the two blonds. Albus heard Lysander give a laugh before he felt the head of the man's cock rubbing against his entrance. Lysander slapped his cock against Albus' arse teasingly before he pressed himself inside. Once he was rooted he paused to snog Malfoy before he began to move. Lysander held Albus by the thighs as he fucked him steadily and Albus felt Malfoy's hand take hold of his cock and begin to wank him as the other hand fondled his balls.

" _Fuuuck_ ," he groaned, as he threw his head back. He tugged at the bonds of his arms, wanting to one of them but groaning instead. "You two... love to - _oh fuck yes_... love to double team me... don't you?" he gasped.

"And what ever gave you that idea, Mop?" Malfoy asked, as he gave Albus' cock a delightfully strong tug.

"You're really... _ah_... asking me that?" he said.

"We don't quite see... mmm... where you got the idea from," Lysander said, pausing to grind his hips.

" _Prats_ ," he groaned. "You planned to do this didn- _ah... ah... mmm –fuck_. Yes. God.  _Godric_ ," he groaned, as Lysander began to pound into him roughly.

He tugged at his bonds more furiously than he had before and soon felt Scorpius shift before taking him in his mouth. He was close, he was so close, and they knew it. Anyone would really, from the way he was mewling and muttering. He let out a moan as he felt his orgasm hit. He arched and bucked, very nearly choking Malfoy with his cock, and released his seed. Malfoy recaptured Albus' cock in his mouth, down to his fucking _throat_ , and swallowed the last few spurts of cum as he sucked him dry. Lysander continued to fuck him and Albus moaned and gasped the entire time, his pleasure still building. Eventually he felt fingers dig into his leg as pulse after pulse was released inside of him, Lysander giving him a few hard thrusts as he came. Albus looked up to see the two blonds snogging, Lysander still buried inside him as both of them tugged at Malfoy's cock.

Malfoy climbed off of the bed, cock still flushed and hard, and Lysander pulled out of Albus. He situated himself between Albus' thighs and pressed his way inside. Albus groaned at the stretch. Malfoy had more girth than Lysander though he did not quite go as deep. The man gradually built up a quick, hard pace and Lysander's semen was providing more than enough lubricant for easy movement. He moaned and swore and whimpered anew as more pleasure made its way through his body. He marvelled at the fact that both men will have shagged him in one meeting and that he was tied up in his own fucking bed.

Albus was swearing now as pleasure washed through him. Malfoy was hitting his prostate on most thrusts and he could feel himself nearing that height he had only felt that time they were in the shower and his mother was at the door telling him to hurry it up. He groaned and shuddered, throwing his head back onto the bed, arching his back and bucking his hips as his muscles tensed. He doubted he registered when Malfoy came inside of him all he knew was that when it was over his shudders were ceasing, Lysander was beside him kissing him softly and Malfoy half lay atop him, cock still in Albus' arse as he ran a hand gently up and down Albus' side and bit at his neck.

"Fuck," he breathed. "That was..."

"Absolutely brilliant," Lysander murmured, before he pushed back Albus' hair and snogged him. "I for one want to see that again."

Malfoy sounded his agreement and pulled out of Albus, he groaned at the sensation. Lysander pulled the other man over to him before snogging him lazily and Albus moved to go to the bathroom but found that he was still restrained; the bonds were just loose enough to let him lie more comfortably. He wanted to go and wash off. It was not exactly pleasant to feel all that cum dribbling out of his arse. He called to the two men beside him but rather than let him go Malfoy snogged him and Lysander kissed at his neck. They ended up having a three way snog before Albus remembered his want for a shower.

 


	14. Wherein Scorpius Malfoy and Lysander Scamander Play With Their Necklaces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius and Lysander shag after a date.

 

 

Scorpius could not help but nip and suck at Lysander's neck as they stood outside his boyfriend's flat, never mind that the man was trying to open the door. He slid his hands under the other man's shirt and caressed his sides and chest and stomach and Lysander groaned and leaned back into him, the key slipping from his fingers.

"Shit," Lysander hissed. He reluctantly bent to grab the keys and Scorpius decided that rather than move out of the way, he would much prefer it if his boyfriend's arse pressed against him. When Lysander stood upright he shoved the keys into his pocket and pulled his wand out. " _Alohomora_ ," he hissed and the door clicked open.

Before they were even inside Lysander reached for him and grabbed hold of his blazer to haul him forwards. They were snogging again and stumbling into the flat. Lysander tugged Scorpius' blazer off and then Scorpius set about unbuttoning Lysander's shirt as they toed their shoes off.

"For fuck's sake," Scorpius heard Lorcan complain. He glanced over and saw the man draped over some woman before he and Lysander swiftly made their way to the bedroom, shedding the rest of their clothes as they went.

They shut the door behind them but then had to get their trousers from the other side. They would require their wands after all. Once in the bedroom, wands in hand, Scorpius cast privacy wards and Lysander summoned a cock ring and the lube. He went over to the bed and Lysander was on him and snogging him before they could climb inside. They rocked their hips together and Scorpius groaned at the excess sensations. They were wearing the gold and silver necklaces that they had charmed, Scorpius wearing the gold and Lysander the silver. Scorpius was experiencing both his own pleasure and Lysander's.

His boyfriend went down on his knees and stretched the lubricated ring over Scorpius's cock and balls before he stroked the base and sucked the head in. He pulled Lysander up and pushed him down on the bed, spreading the man's legs as he knelt in front of him. They both groaned at the way the plug in Lysander's arse brushed at the man's prostate.

"Scorpius," Lysander said, sounding as if he was going to complain about being pulled away from Scorpius' cock.

He did not reply, he simply took hold of Lysander's cock and began to work his way down to the base, and Merlin did it feel good. He ran his tongue up the underside and the meatus before swirling it at the tip and sucking Lysander in again. Scorpius had to admit that he was thankful they sixty-nined sometimes or else the way his cock felt would be distracting him far more. He bobbed and laved and sucked at varying paces. He released Lysander's cock from his mouth and pumped it with his hand and then licked and sucked at the man's balls, his own hips bucking forwards for more. Lysander whimpered above him and pulled his hand away.

"Want you," Lysander breathed, as he pulled at Scorpius' hand.

He climbed onto the bed and Lysander shifted further up so that his legs no longer dangled over the edge. He leaned down and claimed Lysander's lips with his own as he shifted on top of the other man, using his knees to push his legs aside. Lysander wrapped his legs around him and slid his arms around his neck. Scorpius reached a hand between them and _slowly_ pulled the plug out of the other man. They both groaned as it stretched Lysander's entrance and he had to wonder why the hell they had not done this sooner. He cast the plug aside and nipped and sucked at his boyfriend's neck and shoulders as he ran his hands down Lysander's sides, around to his arse and then squeezed and spread the cheeks.

Scorpius slid his hands up to the back of Lysander's knees and pushed his legs forwards. Lysander moved his legs so that they were spread wider and Scorpius positioned himself before pressing inside. He swallowed as he felt his own cock pushing into him, thick and hard. He gasped when he felt himself skim over Lysander's prostate and heard the man give a soft groan. When he was rooted inside he paused and moved his hands to the outside of Lysander's legs so that he could keep him folded over.

Moving slowly, he pulled nearly all the way out before pressing back inside. He repeated the motion, enjoying the stretch and dual sensation, before he started building up a quicker pace. He thrust steadily and gave a few hard thrusts before he continued again, stopping to grind his hips or twitch his cock. He tilted his hips and began thrust rapidly swearing and moaning along with Lysander whenever he hit the other man's prostate. He pulled all the way out and pushed himself back inside a few times before he sat up and lay back onto the bed.

Lysander climbed on top of him and licked his lips before lowering himself onto Scorpius' cock. The man leaned forwards and they snogged as he rocked, precome leaking onto Scorpius' abdomen. Scorpius ran his hands over Lysander's thighs and arse and rocked with him. He kissed and bit at the man's jaw and neck while Lysander broke away, panting and burying his head in the crook of Scorpius neck. Lysander was rolling his hips vigorously and sat up so that he could bounce with more speed and force. Scorpius licked his lips and let his hands roam Lysander's body as he watched. They cried out in tandem whenever Lysander's prostate was hit and Scorpius groaned when Lysander slammed down hard before grinding his hips.

Hands pulled at his own and Lysander's fingers intertwined with his. He squeezed as they both felt Lsander's orgasm building, his as well. Lysander bucked wildly atop him and Scorpius was not sure how much more he could take between the feeling of his cock up Lysander's arse and the feeling of Lysander's arse around his cock. He arched and threw his head back as he writhed and cried out when he felt Lysander's orgasm hit, either sending off his own or simply doubling the feeling. He felt his balls tighten and his cock pulse as he released himself inside the other man, heat and moisture surrounding him as pleasure surged through him. He felt Lysander's cock pulse as the other man released himself onto Scorpius' chest, his anus clenching and squeezing around the cock that filled him and pulsed inside him, hot and wet.

Scorpius was at a point where he was not even sure who sensations were coming from.

Lsyander caught himself before he fell forwards, pressing both their hands onto the mattress. He smiled and leaned forwards to snog Scorpius languorously. "That... was a brilliant way to end our date," Lysander murmured against his lips.

"I'm surprised we made it through dinner," Scorpius breathed. He was still feeling remnants of his orgasm and his hips twitched every now and again. He moaned softly and tugged at Lysander's bottom lip with his teeth. He was still buried inside the man.

"It's a good thing we skipped dessert," Lysander chuckled.

"Which I would still like to have," he said.

"We can go to the kitchen and steal some of Lorcan's ice cream," Lysander said, smirking.

"I reckon he and that woman are still out there."

"We'll put on pants," Lysander said, as he rolled off of him and went for his wand. "Spare Jessica."

"I sort of want to go starkers," he mused.

"Well, we should at _least_ clean up first," Lysander laughed. "I don't want to be leaking fluids on the floor."

"Let's hope Lorcan puts the same amount of consideration into the state of your couch."

Lysander paused in his wand movements and grimaced. "He doesn't. I've had to clean it a few times," Lysander said. "Fuck it. We'll go as we are."

 


	15. How Albus Severus Potter Realized That He Had Little to No Resolve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus decides to break things off with Hob and Lysander but a barbecue his father holds makes that rather difficult to hold up to.

 

 

"You have been more randy that usual," Amelia laughed, as Albus nuzzled her neck.

"Maybe it's because I happen to be living with a wonderfully attractive young woman now," he murmured. Not to mention the fact that he had told Lysander and Hob that he was discontinuing their trysts a month prior.

"Oh?" she said, as she turned in his arms to face him. "And who might that be?"

"Well, I don't know if you know her but she's got beautiful brown eyes, a smile I can't get tired of seeing and not to mention she's absolutely smashing. She's got a lovely personality to boot."

"Sounds nice," Amelia smiled.

"Mhm," he hummed.

"What's her name?" she asked.

"Amelia Perret," he said.

"Funny, because I do believe that's _my_ name," she said, while she played with his hair.

* * *

Things were going well for Albus. Better than he had expected when he told the two blonds he was ending things. To be honest, ending the trysts had been easier than he had anticipated, though that was only because Lysander managed to stop him and Hob from ending up in some ridiculous argument. It had been around two months now and they had all survived the few, semi-awkward, times they ended up at the same events without ripping each others' clothes off. Though, if Albus was _totally_ honest with himself, he did miss them somewhat.

At the moment he was at Grimmauld with Amelia. His father was having a barbecue in the backyard and a fair amount his own friends had accompanied their parents. He watched Amelia's parents speaking with his mother and hoped to Merlin that she was not telling them some obscenely embarrassing stories the way she had done when she met Amelia.

"Would you relax?" Amelia said, as she prodded his side.

"Relax? Mum and _Uncle Ron_ are over there. Have you listened to Uncle Ron? He's going to tell them all the things I'd rather forget I did when I was a child," he grouched.

"He's not that bad, Albus," she said. "Hmm, oh, the Scamander's are here, with your favourite Malfoy in tow. Play nice today, please. I'd rather not have my mother see you two bickering."

"We don't _bicker_ ," he clarified, as he glanced in the direction Amelia had looked in. "We disagree."

"You bicker."

He rolled his eyes at her and shook his head before looking back in their direction. Lorcan noticed him and made his way over and Luna looked to shooed Lysander and Scorpius his way as well. He sighed inwardly, his Aunt Luna, though not really his aunt, could be quite a bother at times. He and Amelia greeted Lorcan and made comments about how their parents still wanted to drag them to these irregular barbecues. Ever since they were children their parents would hold them at least every other year. The last one had been at Neville Longbottom's house sometime last year.

"Lysander," Amelia greeted when the other two finally reached up to them.

"Amelia," the man smiled, "dashing as usual." And as usual Lysander looked fairly dashing himself.

"I do try," she drawled jokingly, before turning to Hob. "Malfoy."

"Perret," Hob greeted, surprisingly politely. His eyes looked tired but he was as well kept as ever.

"Al," Lysander nodded at him.

"Hey," he said, more offhandedly than intended. He nodded at Hob and the blond did the same.

Amelia gave him a curious glance but thankfully did not ask about it just then. "So, how are things with you lot? I haven't seen you in some time."

"Well, if you must know," Lorcan smiled. "There's this fantastic girl I've been dating, Jessica. She's a Magizoologist that works down by Dad's place and-"

Albus tuned Lorcan out, he had heard this story twice already and by the looks of it Lysander and Scorpius had heard it countless more times. He did pretend to pay attention though because otherwise he would have to pay attention to the other men in the group.

"Lorcan, Lysander," he heard his father call. The twins greeted him and each got a pat on the back before Harry turned to Hob. "I'm just going to borrow this one for a while, yeah?" Harry said, glancing at Lysander as he held onto Malfoy's shoulder.

"So long as I get him back, Uncle Harry," Lysander said.

"I won't keep him for long," Harry said. He smiled at Albus and Amelia before walking away with Malfoy and as they left Albus recalled that night he had seen them talking in the kitchen here at Grimmauld. It was still fairly odd but he supposed that since it was business he would not find out about it.

"Anyway, Lorcan, where is Jessica?" Amelia asked.

"She's out of the country right now," Lorcan replied.

"She's almost always out of the country. Every time I ask to meet her she's away," Albus said.

"She's real though, don't worry," Lysander said. "Scorpius and I walked in on them in the front room once.

"You two were supposed to be out," Lorcan defended.

"I went out," Lysander said, as if they had had this argument before. "And I happened to come back home. _You_ should keep your shagging in your room. You should also clean the couch after you've sullied it."

Albus and Amelia grimaced in unison at that but Lorcan was undeterred. "You and Scorpius should put some pants on before you come into the kitchen. And stay away from my ice cream."

"It was good ice cream. And if you and Jessica can fuck in the front room then we can go starkers in the kitchen"

"I am so glad I don't live with either of you," Amelia said awkwardly.

"I've sat on that couch..." Albus commented. In fact, he's been _starkers_ on that couch too.

"Lysander cleans it, don't worry," Lorcan shrugged.

"I shouldn't _have_ to."

* * *

The barbecue was going pretty bloody well. Albus' parents and relatives had not seemed to have told any ridiculous tales from his childhood, Amelia was having a good time and he had not been _too_ tempted to fuck Hob or Lysander into the wall. They also seemed to be respecting his decision and weren't being overly sexual in front of him.

He dried his hands and left the upstairs loo, the other had been occupied, and was met with the sight of Hob and Lysander mercilessly close to one another. Albus silently scolded his cock for twitching and his eyes for giving them a one over. They pulled apart slightly when they saw him and Albus silently made his way past them and to the staircase.

There was this ridiculous tension in the air and Albus did his best to ignore the anxiety and his hyper awareness of the two men. He was almost at the staircase when then tension got the better of him and he just _had_ to look back at them. He froze and stared and they stared back, though none of them were watching each other's eyes. He was not quite sure what had happened exactly but somehow he ended up snogging Hob while Lysander kissed at his neck. He turned his head towards Lysander and Malfoy nipped at his jaw. Their hands were everywhere and they were hungry and desperate and Albus heard voices coming up the stairs before they broke apart and fitted themselves inside the nearest room, though a small walk-in linen closet probably was not considered a room.

Malfoy flicked his wand to cast privacy wards. "Did it occur to either of you that we could have just broken apart and went our own ways?" he asked.

"I- No," Albus breathed. He was pressed between Hob and the shelves and was trying to ignore the bulge that was pressing against his arse.

"Now that you mention it though, it might have been a better idea," Lysander said from behind Hob.

They shifted around and tried to find a more comfortable position until the hallway cleared but in Albus' opinion they were only succeeding in get each other more randy because now he was painfully hard and aching. "Okay, stop moving around. We're not making any progress here."

"No, we aren't," Lysander said with a strained voice.

"Potter, quit it!" Hob hissed.

"What?" Albus asked, as he tried to resist the urge to grind on Hob's deliciously swollen cock. He shook his head and tried to put such thoughts out of his mind.

" _Squirming_ ," Hob breathed. "Lysander you aren't exactly making this any easier back there."

"I'm fucking randy, I can't help it," Lysander said.

"Maybe if you could stop breathing down my neck," Albus spat. The man huffed and Albus shivered at the warmth that blew against his neck and ear. He whimpered and his cock twitched.

"Fuck, Potter," Malfoy groaned, as his hips bucked forwards.

That was it, he could not take it any more. He ground his hips against Malfoy and the man ground right back until eventually they were rutting against one another and he assumed Lysander was as well from the sounds of it. They fumbled with their trousers and Albus moaned when he was finally able to rub his bare arse against Malfoy's cock.

He muttered a lubrication charm and his hips bucked when he felt himself slicken. He groaned as Malfoy pressed inside of him. The git was taking his own sweet time and Albus was not having it. He slammed his hips back and they moaned in unison. It had been far too long since Albus had a cock up his arse and he was not inclined to take things slowly, never mind the burn he felt from not being prepared. He ground on Malfoy's cock and the man pulled out once before he began pounding into Albus. He canted his hips and when Malfoy hit his prostate his body jolted and a whimper escaped him.

Albus was moaning from the fucking he was getting and the way his cock slapped against some of the towels in the closet. Hob was milking his prostate with the way he slammed it repeatedly and Albus reckoned that since it had been so long there was a fair amount of pre-come leaking out his cock. He held onto the shelves with one hand, wanked furiously with the other and chanted "yes", "oh, fuck", "missed your cock" and "fuck me, Hob" over and over until he was mewling and his hips were bucking as his balls drew up and he sullied the towels in front of him. He would have collapsed to his knees if he could have but Hob was still ramming him and the closet was too small for that. Hob came not long after and Albus groaned at the wetness that filled him.

"Scorpius," Lysander breathed, and to be honest Albus had forgotten about him.

Malfoy turned on the spot, with some effort, and went down on his knees, which took even _more_ effort. The extra arm space allowed Albus to turn around and watch as Malfoy took Lysander in his mouth and _sucked_. Hob deep throated his boyfriend, earning himself a groan and then began to bob and suck in earnest. Malfoy looked up at Lysander and stopped his bobbing before Lysander groaned and Albus could only imagine what Hob was doing with his tongue and throat. Lysander held onto Hob's head and began to thrust into his mouth shallowly but swiftly. Albus' spent cock twitched at the sight. Soon Lysander stopped and tensed, his hand clenched in Malfoy's hair as the man sucked him through his orgasm.

When they finally came out of the closet, cleaned and well fucked, they awkwardly went their separate ways. Albus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as he walked. He hoped to Merlin his slip up had not affected his gait.

_That was not supposed to have happened._


	16. What Happened At Beltane When Wild Magic Was In Abundance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beltane. Fire, magic and heat. Scorpius, Lysander and Albus.

 

 

Somehow it had happened again. Albus resolved that he simply needed to avoid the two blonds all together. But that was difficult when their circles intersected at almost every corner. This time instead of an impromptu quickie in the closet, which after thinking about it was somewhat ironic, they ended up in the bushes, of all places, nearby the Beltane bonfire that they and their friends had lit. Needless to say, everyone was overly randy with all the magic licking at them and heating them to the core. It was not _surprising_ that he had ended up sleeping with someone other than Amelia, things like that always happened on Beltane. It was why apothecaries made so much money on contraceptive and propective potions around this time. But Merlin, did it _have_ to be these two? Albus had only run off to take a piss.

So now, while Amelia was probably snogging some bloke that Albus would likely want to punch in the face once everyone had calmed down, he was fucking Lysander. Really the night itself was a bit of a blur but he doubted he would forget this. The noise and the crackling from the fire and magic was loud in his ears and howls and screams were rampant in the air, so it was no wonder he had not heard the two blonds fucking until he had stumbled across them. There had been this _heat_ and this _hunger_ inside of him that told him he needed to plant his seed in at least one of them and since Hob was spread beneath Lysander with a cock up his arse Albus had only had one choice, and Lysander had more than willingly leaned down on his elbows and given Albus a brilliant view of his arse.

Albus whispered the incantation to lube Lysander up and hastily stretched him as he stroked himself and watched as the shadows of flames danced along the men in front of him. He quickly lined himself up and pressed inside the other man. Magic had fluttered gleefully in his core and now he was thrusting into Lysander hard and fast, causing him to rock into Malfoy at the same time. He slowed and began to give deep, sharp thrusts. He ground into Lysander and moaned at the heat and tightness around him.

He licked and nipped at Lysander's neck and shoulder and groaned at the shiver he felt run through the man. Lysander slowly began to roll his hips and both Albus and Malfoy gasped their pleasure. Malfoy's hands found his forearms and they held on to one another as Lysander moved his spine in serpentine motions. Soon Lysander sped up, grunting and groaning as he fucked himself on Albus' cock and fucked Malfoy at the same time. Malfoy bit and kissed at Lysander's jaw and neck and Albus did the same to the other side of the man's neck and shoulder, occasionally licking a stripe along his skin and blowing cool air on it. Lysander was swearing and quivering between them, his hips bucking erratically.

" _Oh f- Uhn ah ahn... shi- uh_ ," Lysander sounded incoherently. He whimpered and threw his head back onto Albus' shoulder.

"Go on, come for us," he husked. "I want to feel you... around me, Lysander... please."

"Mmm, yes, love," Malfoy groaned. "Listen to Potter... Fill me up... I want it... I want you."

And with a howl Lysander came, burying his head in Malfoy's neck as he spasmed between them. Albus moaned as muscles clenched around him and peppered Lysander with kisses. He and Malfoy released one another's arms and caressed the man between them as he continued to shudder and moan.

Magic danced between them and through them and once Lysander had calmed enough to ease out of Malfoy and lay on the ground Malfoy made his way behind Albus, lubing him, stretching him and easing his way inside. It burned but he did not quite care, everything was burning and he felt the magic flutter through him as Malfoy penetrated him. They moved slow and steady, writhing to the thrum of Beltane's rhythm speeding up and slowing down with the magic. Albus' skin tingled all over and sweat ran down his body. Pleasure rose with the heat and magic danced through his veins, through his cock, from Malfoy's cock to his prostate. It was no wonder Lysander had had such an intense orgasm and now Albus was reaching his, Malfoy not far behind.

"Lysander," he called, unable to get any other words out because of the moans he kept releasing.

Lysander knew what he wanted and sidled over to him before grabbing hold of his cock and sliding himself onto it. Albus moaned and held onto the blonds around him, a hand on Malfoy's thigh and the other wrapped around Lysander's stomach. Magic surged through him in a final overwhelming leap and his balls drew up, his muscles tensed and he pulsed into Lysander relentlessly, hips bucking all the while, and then Malfoy shuddered behind him and he felt pulse after pulse of Malfoy pour into him. Magic pulsed out of him, into him and through him. His ears were ringing and he could feel himself moaning more than hear it, Lysander and Malfoy as well as they leaned on one another and felt the last pulses of magically induced pleasure.

The magic hummed contentedly around them and between them. They pulled apart once he and Hob had softened and Albus felt a slight thrum of loss from being disjointed from the two blonds. That was normal during the height of Beltane where the magic wanted you be connected to someone, though this time was a bit more... distinct. They snogged and they touched and they pressed against one another to account for the loss until the buzz of magic within them stilled. It would rise again before sunlight; Merlin knew how many hours or minutes away that was.

Eventually Albus remembered that he needed to piss. He got up and found somewhere people were not fornicating and went about his business. Afterwards he walked wherever his legs carried him, which was to the bonfire, and he danced and he chanted along with those that had been pulled in by its magic, leaping through flames when it felt right. When he was let loose he had that heat in the pit of his stomach once more, though less intense, This time he had found Amelia and let the magic have its way with them.

* * *

It was bright. Albus groaned at the brightness and at the ache of his muscles. He blinked as his eyes adjusted to the light and was glad to note that he actually woke up wrapped around Amelia and not some random witch or wizard, or worse Lysander and Hob. He sat up carefully and peeled leaves off of his face before he went to look for his clothes and wand. He went over to where he reckoned the storage bins were and noted that only a few people were already up. He fumbled around until he found the one that opened at his touch and pulled out his wand and clothes, as well as Amelia's things.

On his way back he ran into Lysander, of course that would happen to him. They smiled awkwardly and muttered good morning's, no doubt remembering the better than normal sex they had during the night, and not too long ago judging by the way Albus' arse felt. He really needed to stop falling back into bed with them, though Beltane probably did not count as him having a weak resolve if he thought about it. They carried on their separate ways and Albus started when Lysander called after him.

"Al," Lysander said, moving back over to him, "About last night, we uh... we should talk."

Albus glanced back in Amelia's direction and swallowed. "Maybe tomorrow or something. In _public_ ," he said. He did not want to end up doing this _again_.

"So long as we talk about it," Lysander said.

"Yeah."

"I mean it, Albus," Lysander stressed.

"All right, I get it," he agreed.

"Good. You um... probably want to cast a few cleaning charms on your arse by the way. You've got some... questionable fluids there," Lysander said.

"Shit," he hissed. He flicked his wand and cast a _Tergeo_ on himself.

"Not quite," Lysander chuckled, before turning around.

"Thanks," Albus called. He thought it over and cast a _Tergeo_ in Lysander's direction as well.

"Likewise," Lysander called over his shoulder.

Albus went back to Amelia, who woke when he returned, and handed her her clothes. He really needed to talk this out with someone because last night's shag with his "former" fuck buddies was burned into his mind.


	17. When Scorpius Malfoy and Lysander Scamander Sat by the Hearth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus is ignoring the boys and they end up discussing Scorpius' job. Sort of.

 

 

"He's not answering," Lysander grumbled, as he stared at the hearth.

"I told you he'd ignore us," Scorpius replied. He went and kneeled behind Lysander and pulled him close. "He's probably trying to ignore it."

"You can't _ignore_ it though," Lysander said, as he leaned into the embrace. They had been trying to contact Potter since the day after Beltane and had had no luck. He seemed to have blocked their floo addresses, revoked their apparition rights and managed to ever so conveniently be away from home when they went to visit. They were not foolish enough to owl him lest Perret find the letter.

"He'll eventually realize that," he said. "He can't be that much of an idiot"

"I'm just wondering if he even knows what it meant," Lysander sighed. "I was going to tell him that morning but he didn't want to talk about it, and I _told_ him we needed to discuss it. I impressed it upon him."

"Then maybe he does," he said. He loosened his hold on Lysander and sat on the floor.

Lysander turned around and looked at him. "Albus hardly ever paid attention in Magical Theory, and worse History of Magic."

"He can't have been daft enough to have been going to Beltane for all these years without even hearing a murmur of it," Scorpius said.

"He might have heard about it, but probably only as it applied to traditional couples," Lysander said, as he moved to a sitting position. "He might not have taken the proper precautions."

"Beltane is rooted mainly in Celtic tradition and their men were known to have an inclination for sleeping together. It's likely he knows. Or hopefully whoever he bought his potions from supplied him with all of them and not just the preventative ones," he tried.

"You give Albus too much credit," Lysander said, as he shook his head.

"Mop will speak with us eventually," he said, as he lay on his side and watched the way the light flickered on the other man. Lysander had washed his hair earlier and allowed it to air dry. It had those waves, almost curls really, that Scorpius loved to see.

"Eventually might be too late," Lysander murmured.

"... I was thinking of stopping by his office tomorrow," Scorpius admitted. "I have the time now."

Lysander nodded and inched closer to him. "Scor," he said softly, "you... I've heard whispers about the DoM, about how they aren't just down there researching artefacts any more. They've got operatives that aid with high risk cases the Aurors get an-"

"Lysander," he said, as he reached out and held his hand, "you don't need to fret about me."

"You're more worn out than someone who simply does research, Scorpius."

"You know I can't tell you what I do," he said.

"You can tell me what you _don't_ do," Lysander offered. "Sometimes you're gone for a few days and sometimes you visit me after work looking worse for wear and sometimes you're tired for weeks on end."

"I can't tell you anything," he continued. He hated it when they started tip toeing around his work. Maybe he could request less field work from Harry.

"I despise how well you can control your intonations and body language," Lysander said. "I can't _read_ you sometimes."

Scorpius smiled. "You're fairly good at it yourself."

Lysander looked towards the hearth. "Warn me if things look like they're getting dangerous, yeah?"

"Should I make that a promise?" he asked, as he tugged on Lysander's hand.

"Yes," Lysander said, looking at him now. His eyes were burning with an intensity that his face and body did not hold.

"I promise," he said, as he sat up and kissed Lysander on the cheek, intertwining their fingers.

Lysander leaned in and kissed him softly, slowly, but not languorously. It was intense and it was heavy with emotion. "Thank you," Lysander said quietly, his lips brushing against Scorpius' as he spoke.

Scorpius gave a slight nod and traced Lysander's jaw with the back of his fingersbefore he slid his hand behind Lysander's head. Lysander's hair was soft to the touch. He looked him in the eyes, bright azure that often conveyed everything the man felt. Scorpius hoped his own eyes were revealing his emotions. It was difficult for him to let his guard down so completely, but he tried. Given the way Lysander looked at him he would like to have thought he succeeded.

They pecked one another and were soon snogging in that deliberate way Lysander had used earlier. He tugged gently at the other man's lip and ran his tongue along it and Lysander parted his lips and tilted his head in response. Their tongues pushed and flicked and searched familiar territories. Scorpius pulled at the hem of his shirt and Lysander pulled away and helped him slide it off. They rejoined lips briefly before pulling Lysander's off as well.

Leaning down, Scorpius kissed at Lysander's neck and jaw as he ran his hands over his thighs. Lysander's hands skimmed over Scorpius' back and through his hair and he massaged Lysander through his shorts and stroked him. The other blond leaned back on his arms and lifted his hips so that Scorpius could slide the remainder of his clothes down and off. He took his own pants off and Lysander pulled him close and kissed him thoroughly before making his way down Scorpius' jaw. Hands explored and caressed him gently, fingers flicked over his nipples and traced along his inner thigh.

Lysander laid Scorpius back slowly as he lavished his collar and Scorpius felt fingers flutter across his abdomen before kisses travelled down his chest and a tongue swiped at a nipple. Slowly, Lysander made his way down Scorpius' body and he was gasping and arching by the time the man was stroking him and teasing him with kisses to the inner thigh. Lysander slowly pulled Scorpius' foreskin back and licked at the slit of his cock. He teased Scorpius' crown and massaged his balls. Scorpius groaned when he felt the tongue travel up the underside of his shaft and then sucked him in.

Lysander sucked and bobbed and swirled his tongue over Scorpius' head then flicked at the frenulum before going down again. He spread his legs and watched as the man fellated him. He licked his lips when Lysander locked eyes with him as he sucked at him, pulled away slowly and went back down and hummed around his cock. He grunted and then gasped when he felt himself slicken. Lysander pulled his mouth away and wanked him as he pressed as finger inside. Lysander fingered him slowly and licked at his balls before sliding another digit inside. Lysander began to fellate Scorpius again as he pumped inside of him, a third digit joining the others. He felt his balls drawing up and pulled his hips back as he motioned for Lysander to stop.

Scorpius sat up and kissed Lysander before returning the favour. He knelt and leaned down before sucking Lysander's head into his mouth. He flicked his tongued over the slit and then swirled it around before he took him in and ran his tongue along the underside. He went back to the head and wanked the rest of Lysander's cock as he sucked and laved. He held on to the man's hips and looked up at him as he sucked him in slowly, deeply. He carefully took Lysander in until he was at the base and he stroked him with his tongue and swallowed slowly before pulling away and going down again. Lysander panted above him and trembled with the effort it took not to thrust down Scorpius' throat. He pulled away and worked his throat a bit as Lysander moved to sit cross legged. He smiled and climbed onto Lysander's lap.

He lowered himself slowly onto Lysander's cock and wrapped his legs around him once he was seated and full of the man. They held onto one another and snogged thoroughly. Scorpius began to roll his hips slowly and Lysander soon picked up his rhythm. The man was going so _deep_ inside of him. They kissed and touched and caressed each other, taking full advantage of how intimate a position they were in. Lysander nipped and sucked at Scorpius' neck and shoulders and he groaned softly at how the man's teeth ran along his skin. Scorpius tilted the man's head up and nibbled at his ear lobe before kissing his way to his lips and beginning another of those heated and concentrated snogs, parting only to gasp or groan. They stayed head to head, breathing the air from one another's lungs.

Scorpius' orgasm built slowly and steadily and he tightened his hold on Lysander when it neared. Lysander held him close and they nudged at one another as they panted and rocked, stealing a few kisses in between breaths. His cock and balls glided against Lysander's undulating body so he did not need to aid in stimulation. He began to let out soft noises and his fingers dug into Lysander's flesh, he could feel fingers tighten on him as well as Lysander nuzzled him and groaned. Scorpius' balls drew up and his muscles tensed as he felt his orgasm wash over him. Heat pulsed into him and out of him and between them in unison and they moaned together, names breathed into one another's ear. Lysander kissed him gently and they continued to rock together slowly until their cocks softened.

They remained wrapped around each other and traded kisses until they felt like moving, the flames from the hearth flickering and dancing along them.


	18. Who Albus Potter Decided to Talk to About His Malfoy Scamander Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus decides that he needs to talk to someone.

_Albus arched as Lysander slowly thrust into him and pulled at his cock. He let his head fall back onto the man's shoulder and pushed his hips back so that he could grind his hips and take him in more. The blond kissed at his neck and held him close as they rotated their hips, Lysander murmuring breathily in Albus' ear-_

_Hob lay flat on his back, legs spread and arse lubed, as he begged Albus for more. Albus positioned himself between the man's legs and pressed his way inside, revelling at the heat and the tightness that swallowed him. They writhed together and Hob clawed at his back and moaned at him as they neared their peak-_

_He was watching the two blonds arching and thrusting against one another in a tangle of limbs. They moaned and they touched and they snogged and they fucked. He watched their spines undulate and their hips grind and the way they would throw their heads back in pleasure. He let out a groan as he watched them peak and bu-_

Albus woke with his cock aching for the third time since Beltane night and sighed as he went to have a shower and a wank. He had been blatantly ignoring Hob and Lysander for nearly a week and suffering from ludicrous fantasies of the two men. He needed some sort of help. He needed to talk to someone and he did not quite want to tell his friends because someone was bound to tell someone else and then it would come back and bite him in the arse, Lysander was out of the question, seeing as he was part of the problem, and so was his mother, sister and James. So that left his father, of all people.

He went to Grimmauld and climbed up the stairs to Harry's room. He called out for his father as he turned the door handle and heard a muttered " _shit_ " and quite a bit of fumbling. Albus was caught between finding out who his father was sleeping with and sparing himself the sight of them naked. Harry came to the door and out into the hall in record time though so he did not have to decide. Albus barely caught a glance of some bloke's hand disappearing out of sight.

"Albus, what have I said about knocking?" Harry sighed.

"That I should do it since I don't want a repeat of The Christmas Incident," he said automatically. He grimaced as he recalled seeing his parents in bed together.

"Downstairs," his father ushered. The floo sounded from Harry's room and he sighed.

"Sorry," Albus muttered, as he walked. "I can leave if you-"

"No, it's fine," Harry said. "He's already left."

"Who?" he asked.

"I'm not entirely ready to disclose that," Harry replied when they reached the kitchen. "Soon though."

"I reckon that's fair," Albus said, as he took a seat at the table.

"So, why are you here so early?" his father asked, as he poured them some tea. Kreacher had probably left a heating charm on the kettle.

Albus played with the rim of his cup and felt his jaw twitch at the effort it took for him to even begin speaking.

"You realize I can't exactly help if you don't say anything," Harry said.

"I know," he sighed. He did not quite know how to begin.

"So what is it?"

He glanced at his father. "I just... I sort of don't feel comfortable talking about this with my friends..." he said.

"And your mother's out of the question then I reckon. What about James or Lily?" Harry asked. "Aren't they normally your next resort?"

"Mum and Lily are _definitely_ out of the question and I'd have to fire-call James or owl him and I don't particularly want someone to overhear us..." he said, muttering the last bit.

"Al," Harry said sternly.

"I'm not in trouble, don't worry," he clarified, realizing what that had implied. "I'm just... conflicted? Indecisive? Greedy? An utter arse?"

"Well, I wouldn't say you're an arse. From what I hear from your co-workers and companions-"

"Right, because they know me _so_ well," he drawled.

"Amelia seems to give you a fair amount of prai-"

Albus could not help but huff. "She doesn't quite know me either," he mumbled. _Bloody fucking Hob knows me though. And a little too well I'd say._

"Albus...?"

"I..." Albus sighed. "I don't know what to _do_. I want to stop. I've _tried_ to stop. But I keep -I don't even know how it happens sometimes I just sort of- Gah. I'm trying to stop, I am. I went... When'd you have that barbecue?" he asked.

"Beginning of October," Harry answered slowly, a frown on his face. Albus reckoned he was not quite making sense yet.

"Right, I went," he paused to count it, "I went seven whole months, _seven_ , without pulling this bollocks. And then fucking Beltane happens. _Stay with Amelia all night_ , I told myself. _Stay with her all night and you won't have to worry about sleeping with someone else_."

"It's Beltane, Albus. I'm sure that she would- You've done this before..." Harry sighed in realization. He furrowed his brows and took a sip of his tea.

"And I didn't just sleep with some random bird, or _bloke_ ," he emphasized. "No, I went and slept with the same blokes I've been sleeping with for Merlin knows how long now! Almost two years I reckon. Well, for one of them anyway."

"Albus," Harry sputtered. He put down his tea, "Did you say _blokes_?"

" _We can't do this anymore_ , I said. _I can't keep doing this while I'm still with Amelia_ , I said. Did I listen to myself? _No_ , I did not." He carried on, as he shook his head. If he stopped now he would never get it out. "I shagged them in our bed, Dad. My and _Amelia's_ bed. Hell, I shagged them in your _linen closet_. A bloody _closet_."

"In my where? And -how many blokes are talking-"

"And then Beltane... Beltane was... _brilliant_ ," he breathed. "I can't even- Normally it's all a blur of bodies and heat and-"

"I know what Beltane's like, Albus. But-"

"Well, yeah," he said. "Now imagine being able to _remember_ it. Not the vague memories you're normally left with but lucid ones, of all the magic and the... Only, I'm not exactly remembering when I was with Amelia. Just when I shagged Lysander-"

"Lysander?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"-and Malfoy-" he continued.

"You've been sleeping with _Scorpius_?" Harry asked, as he touched Albus' wrist to get his attention.

"Yes," he mumbled, suddenly aware that he was actually telling the story.

"Salazar," Harry breathed, head in his hand. "But you two can't _stand_ each other. Is this because he's around when you're with Lysander? Merlin, Albus, why didn't you tell us you were gay?"

"Wha- I'm not _entirely_ gay. I still fancy women. I just... happen to fancy blokes as well," he said, mumbling the last bit. "And I didn't start sleeping with Malfoy because of Lysander... That's... sort of complicated..."

"Godric, _how_ can it get more complicated?" his father muttered.

"Well... I was... having flings with Malfoy originally. Then he brought Lysander in and somewhere along the line they ended up dating," he said. He sipped his tea to distract himself from the awkwardness of it all.

"So, it didn't occur to you lot to end it when those two got together?" Harry asked, looking fairly disappointed.

"You're taking this really well," Albus said.

"I'm trying to understand the situation," Harry clarified.

"Right," he nodded, it made sense why this suddenly began to feel like an interrogation. "Well, it did, to me at least. They had no problems with it. They'd already discussed it and settled it before I even found out they were a couple."

"So you just- I'm not even going to clarify that," Harry said with a shake of his head. "And what about Amelia, Albus?"

"I was going back and forth between whether or not I wanted to end things with them, or her, or if I wanted to tell her... It was... pretty fucking confusing. I did talk to Lysander about it," he explained.

"And?"

"Well he said I should either tell her or stop shagging them, or both, but he wasn't going to give me any help with deciding because he wasn't exactly objective," he sighed.

"Wise. And you did none of the above until when?"

"... Sometime after I'd moved in with Amelia... and shagged them. I broke it off though! And they took it pretty well. Of course Hob and I had our usual fall out, but Lysander managed to keep us in check. And then you had that _barbecue_ and I almost made it through the day without jumping them, and vice versa. But I just _had_ to run into them in the hallway looking all... And then I don't know what happened and we freaked out when we heard people coming and ended up in the closet. We tried not to, but... well, close quarters."

"My linens..." Harry sighed.

"Yeah, sorry," he said softly. "So, I don't quite know what to do right now..."

"And you expect _me_ to help you sort this out?" his father asked with wide eyes. "This whole situation is so –Just tell her Albus, or move out or something. You can't expect to sort this out with all of them around you."

Albus groaned.

"You can't have all of them, Al," Harry said, as he walked to the door. "And never in my life did I expect _you_ to be the one coming to me with something this convoluted. James, maybe, based on the stress he gave your mother and I when he was small. Merlin, help me if _Lily_ does anything this stupid."

"I fucked up, I know," he admitted. He rested his head in his hands and closed his eyes. "And for some reason I think I _miss_ them. I... I can't stop _thinking_ about them."

"Albus," his father said in a tone more serious than he had used all morning, "just how vivid are those Beltane memories?"

"What?" he asked. Not quite knowing how that was important.

"How vivid are the memories?" Harry repeated.

"Pretty bloody vivid," he said with a shrug. "I can remember the sensations and the way everything felt and looked. I reckon I can recall most the sounds and smells too. I meant it when I said it was lucid."

"I've got to floo Draco," his father sighed.

" _What_? Why?" he asked, as he jumped from his seat and followed his father. "Dad, don't."

"You're not going to convince me otherwise," Harry said, as he grabbed some Floo powder and tossed it into the hearth. "Malfoy Manor."

"Dad, I don't see why this is in any way necessary," Albus breathed. He needed more time to warn Hob so he could save himself a more massive fight. _Hob will have my head if dad does this._

"Malfoy Manor," answered Draco. "Harry, has young Albus left yet?"

" _What_?" Albus squeaked. Their fathers were fucking. All right, so Harry fire-calling Draco was semi-valid, so was their getting along, sort of.

"No," his father said.

"I gathered as much from the exclamation," the man drawled. "Is there a reason you've given us an early reveal?"

"You did that. But yes, actually."

"Dad, _please_..." Albus whispered harshly.

"It doesn't quite sound as if you decided this because you wanted to," Draco said.

"I want to, but I'll admit that this isn't the way I'd wanted to tell you that I do. It's somewhat complicated and dreadfully awkward," Harry said slowly.

"Dad, at _least_ give me a few days to-" he tried.

" _Our_ sons have been sleeping together for the better part of two years," his father said. Albus had never in his life wanted to Obliviate someone quite so badly.

"... I beg your pardon?"

"Mr. Malfoy, I can explain," Albus rushed, almost shoving his father out of the way.

"Do."

"I... We...Well you see the thing is-"

"They're idiots is what," Harry said, shoving Albus aside. "I reckon that this is probably a sign that, yes, we should let everyone know about us, but also that we should probably have a talk with these two and sort this mess out."

"I don't see why we have to intervene," Draco said. Albus nodded in agreement.

"Well, Albus has a _very_ clear memory of Beltane and Scorpius happens to be part of it," his father said.

Draco closed his eyes and exhaled. "Why is it, Harry, that you're connected to so many of the things that complicate my life? I'll go and fetch Scorpius. Floo over here."

"Get Lysander while you're at it, if he's up there."

"Sweet Salazar Slytherin," Draco muttered, before closing the floo.


	19. What Albus Potter Learned at Malfoy Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus is at the Manor and things get drastically more complicated.

 

 

Malfoy Manor was luxurious. Albus had seen the inside of Malfoy's rooms and assumed that the rest of the Manor looked similar but it was even _more_ lavish than the man's bedroom. At least the area he and Harry sat in. They were in a drawing room that had a rich blue to it and he could not begin to find the right adjectives to describe the furnishings.

When Draco came inside Albus' eyes were immediately drawn to the door. He had anticipated that both Hob, and possibly Lysander, would follow but only the latter entered, looking properly confused. When he saw Albus though, his eyes flashed with anger. Albus could not quite blame the man. Despite the fact that Lysander was upset at him though he felt... he felt something inside him loosen, like some sort of tension he had been walking around with and had not noticed.

"Albus. Severus. Potter," Lysander said. He enunciated each word as he strode towards him, completely ignoring thetwo other men. "Is there a reason, and I mean a _proper_ reason, you've been making such a strong effort to avoid us? Don't answer that. It was rhetorical. There _isn't_."

"Lysander, I-" he started, not quite knowing what he would have tried to say. He caught a glimpse of his father's patronus leaving the room.

"Have you the _slightest_ clue what it is we've been trying to contact you about?" Lysander asked, as he leaned towards him. Albus shook his head. "None? None _at all_? What the bloody hell were you even doing during all those classes at Hogwarts, Al?"

"So you know then," Draco said.

_Know what?_

Lysander stood upright and sighed. "Yes, I know, and Scorpius as well. We've been trying to get in contact with _this_ one here but he's been making himself unreachable," the man said.

"Know what?" Albus asked, confused.

Hob appeared in the room, clearly the man had mastered silent apparition, and again Albus felt that odd release of tension. "Harry, you call-" Hob stopped mid sentence when he noticed Albus and Lysander in the room. He focused his attention on Albus though. " _You_. You avoidant little- Where the bloody hell have you been?" he snapped.

All right, so everyone seemed to know what was going on except Albus.

"Avoiding you is what," Harry said. "Which I have to say, Albus, was not the best choice. Have a seat would you, boys."

"I'm likely to hit him should I go near him so I think I'll stand here," Hob said. Lysander sat in the couch but gave Albus a rather reprimanding look.

"As you will," Draco said. He and Hob looked at one another for a while in silent communication before the man continued speaking. "As you should know, Beltane is a celebration of life and fertility. It is a time when the world of the Fae is closer to our own and wild Fae magic pours into the Wizarding world seeking life forms to, for lack of a better word, fertilize. It's a large part of why people who go down to The Clearing are so... excited. The magic gathers easily in that area.

"You should also be familiar with the amount of magically induced pregnancies that are related to the holiday. Wherein the wild magic from Fae manages to bypass the spells and potions created from our own. The result of which is a sort of... forced _bonding_... between the parties, rare though they are. It should be noted though that every now and then some of these bondings are polygamous and are not limited in gender."

Albus leaned back in the couch and groaned as he dragged a hand across his face. He was _bonded_ to Lysander and _Hob_.

_Bonded, of all things_. _Amelia is going to_ kill _me. Her father and brother are going to do the same as well I reckon._

"That's not all, Mop," Hob said. "There's more to this little lecture that you just so happened to ignore in school."

"So I'm not _just_ bonded to you lot?" he asked with a sigh. "All right, how can it get worse?"

"This is the part where it would have been better for you to have listened to me when I said we needed to talk," Lysander said.

"Albus," Harry sighed, "I reckon your mother and I probably should have gone over this in more detail, but honestly it hardly ever happens so we overlooked it. Beltane is a celebration of _fertility_. So, all though it's rare, there are cases where-"

"Good Godric," Albus breathed, as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "How is that even biologically- Fae fucking magic. I'm guessing you two have already take measures to prevent... Merlin."

"We have," Lysander replied. "You can still take the potions though."

"But they _are_ less likely to work now," Hob said. The man held his gaze for a while before looking away. Albus realized then that Malfoy had been the one with his cock up his arse.

"Holy Hufflepuff," he said slowly. "I... and _Hob_... No. _Nooo_." He got up and paced, shaking his head all the while. "I am _not_... Where are those potions?"

Hob pulled a phial out of his robe pocket and handed it to him. "I was on my way to visit your office this morning before I came here," the man said. "And there's a list of foods that you should avoid for now. I'll give it to you later."

"In about a week or so we'll know if any of us have conceived. It's a tricky process for the magic to create a proper reproductive environment in a man so the chances are extremely low once you've started taking the potions, but you've had more uninterrupted time to change," Lysander informed him.

"So you might still..." he said softly. His eyes flickered to Lysander's abdomen before he shook his head in exasperation.

"The chances are fairly low," the man replied slowly. "But yes.

Hob snorted turned his attention to the hearth.

Albus popped the cork off of the phial and downed it. It was viscous and bitter and he nearly retched from the taste of it but he was _not_ going to have a... Hob spawn.

"How many more of these do I need to take?" he grimaced.

"Beltane was five days ago, so seven should be fine," Hob said. "I can give you the rest of the phials now if you want."

"Yeah, do that," he nodded. Hob glanced at him with an unreadable expression before leaving the room.

Draco sighed. "So, from what I've gathered, all three of you have the potential to conceive?" he asked.

Lysander nodded. "Yes," he said softly.

"Do you at least know would have... impregnated, who?" Harry asked. He and Draco traded glances for a moment as they waited for a response.

"Malfoy," Albus grumbled. He glanced at his father, who had closed his eyes and nodded in acknowledgement. Draco had looked off to the side.

He recalled the way Malfoy had pounded into him, the way their bodies had writhed the ridiculous amount of pleasure that had shot through him. He even remembered the feel of the sweat that rolled down his skin, the way it felt when Lysander had lowered himself onto his cock, surrounded him in even more heat, the fullness of Hob ins-

He swallowed and put a hand over his eyes as he concentrated on getting the images and sensations out of his mind.

"For Scorpius it would be mine," Lysander said, Albus had completely forgotten they were talking. The man squirmed in his seat and glanced at Albus briefly. "For me it's... sort of up in the air..."

Albus tensed and his attention snapped to Lysander. He had thought Hob seemed somewhat different and had attributed it simply to the fact that Albus might be... with child, his child, but it was more than that. They could not be sure who the, other, father of the child was should Lysander get... if he was with child. Albus hoped to Merlin that the situation resolved itself. He would definitely have to break things off with Amelia because of the bonding and he did not particularly want to add children on top of it.

This was probably the most fucked up situation he would ever find himself in.

"Draco," Harry sighed.

"What?" Draco snapped. He sounded fairly frustrated.

"You're _glaring_ ," Harry pointed out.

The door opened and Hob returned with Albus' potions.

"Should I be smiling, Harry?" Draco asked.

"No, but you don't need to glare daggers at the boys. Yeah, yeah, they fucked up, I know, but part of this has to do with the Fae magic. They couldn't have done anything to prevent _that_ ," his father said.Draco raised his brows and looked as if he was going to contradict that but Lysander did it for him.

"Actually, Mr. Potter, the level of familiarity we already had with one another was likely to contribute to the wild magic's decision to bond us together. Scorpius and Albus might not mesh well on an emotional level but otherwise they've got an incredible amount of chemistry. And I've always gotten along well with Albus so it's not surprising that it included all three of us," Lysander said. He really needed to learn that giving those miniature lectures when he was nervous was _not_ always helpful.

" _Precisely_ ," Draco drawled. "And because of _all_ that _our sons_ are bonded _and_ have possibly conceived a _child_."

"Draco," Harry said, as he went over to the other man.

"A child Harry. A _child_ ," Draco emphasized, as he shrugged Harry's hand away.

"This probably isn't the best time for us to discu-" his father continued.

Albus saw where this was going and quickly tried to signal to the other two that they should leave the room.

"How many times have _we_ discussed this?" Draco asked.

"I know, Draco. I know," Harry sighed, as he took hold of the man's hand, holding onto it despite Draco's tugging.

Albus ushered his counterparts out of the room and they were sensible enough to simply follow. " _Those two_ are hardly able to stand one another most times. And we- for fuck's sake, Harry, we aren't able to-" Mr. Malfoy said with pained voice.

He closed the door behind them.

"I know, love," his father said, so softly Albus was not sure he had heard it.

When the three of them reached the stairwell they sat down glanced at one another.

"Well fuck," Malfoy muttered, and Lysander stroked his back gently as Albus thought pretty much the same thing.


End file.
